El secreto
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Desde que les contó de su condición de licántropo, Remus jamás les ha guardado secretos a sus amigos, pero ahora no esta actuando como siempre y parece que prefiere ocultarles la razón. Terminado!
1. Capítulo 1

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y son propiedad de Warner Brothers. Nota de la autora: Todos menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer. Esos personajes sí son míos, pero que si gustan pueden usarlos; no me importa mucho. Este fic esta ambientado en la época en que los merodeadores aun estaban en Hogwarts y el personaje principal es Remus Lupin y este fic no es slash. A pesar de que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los fics espero que disfruten de este. Algo del argumento: Desde que les contó de su condición de licántropo, Remus jamás les ha guardado secretos a sus amigos, pero ahora no esta actuando como siempre y parece que prefiere ocultarles la razón. Ninguno de sus amigos planea olvidar el secreto del joven lobo.  
  
Introducción (N.A. el primer capítulo esta más abajo, esto no es mucho, lo prometo)  
  
El otoño no llegaba todavía y el calor, aunque ya no era tan extremo como hacía un mes, aun continuaba. El follaje aun era verde y los estudiantes de Hogwarts aun andaban por los terrenos de la escuela sin el abrigo de sus capas. Cuatro chicos cruzaban el prado rumbo al castillo, después de su primera clase de la tarde. Cuidado de criaturas mágicas era una clase entretenida estudiaban animales muy interesantes y peligrosos a veces, pero lo más entretenido era ver al profesor en acción. Él pobre hombre se lastimaba muy seguido y sus accidentes eran siempre muy extraños, esta vez un unicornio lo había embestido, su cuerno se atascó en la túnica del profesor, que fue arrastrado por el animal cerca de cinco metros hasta donde se encontraba un enorme panal de avispas, que obviamente se molestaron por la destrucción de su hogar. Las avispas lo picaron hasta dejarlo bastante feo, en realidad no se había lastimado mucho, pero aun así la clase había sido suspendida por el día. La enfermera de la escuela no había podido hacer mucho por la picazón y las feas manchas rojas que tenía el profesor en la cara y los brazos, que según la señorita Pomfrey tendrían que desaparecer solas, aunque en un tiempo menor del requerido gracias a la magia.  
  
¿Cómo se las ingenia para sobrevivir a su cargo? - rió Peter mientras se alejaban del corral rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, la clase de esa tarde había terminado una hora antes. Supongo que a pesar de todo, tiene suerte - dijo Sirius aun riéndose. Suerte, ¡por favor! El pobre hombre no puede sentarse a comer sin sufrir un accidente - le replicó Remus que también seguía riéndose. Sí, pero hay pocos que sobrevivirían a todo lo que él a sobrevivido ¿no es cierto? - dijo James que también reía. Pero ya en serio chicos, ¿creen que estará bien? Cómo que el profesor estaba más alterado que lo usual, ¿no creen? - preguntó Peter. No se lastimó de verdad, lo mandó a decir la enfermera con esa alumna, pero se debe haber asustado - dijo Remus. Sí, eso es cierto - afirmaron los otros tres. Después de varios años de enseñar la asignatura de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, el profesor se había vuelto muy miedoso.  
  
Los cuatro seguían caminando rumbo al castillo, conversando de que casi siempre salían antes de esa clase debido a los accidentes del maestro; cuando se acercó un muchacho de grasoso cabello negro y rostro cetrino acompañado de otros tres muchachos, uno de cabello rubio platino y cara pálida que miró con expresión de asco a los cuatro amigos, y otros dos bastantes grandes y con cara de tontos.  
  
¿Por qué esa cara Lucius, te apesta algo? ¡Oh ya veo! Severus te dije que debías bañarte de vez en cuando - bromeó James mientras se abanicaba con la mano como si algo apestara, cuando los cuatro muchachos llegaron a su lado. ¡Cállate cuatro ojos! - respondió el Severus, con cara de desprecio. Que original Sev, derrochas ingenio, y tu Lucy, siempre tan elocuente - dijo Sirius con sorna. Silencio Black, ya vámonos chicos - dijo Lucius y emprendió el camino acompañado de sus amigos. Sus primeras palabras, que orgullo - bromeó Peter. Y solamente le tomo dieciséis años - secundó Remus secándose una lagrima imaginaria. Ya vámonos, quiero llegar a la sala común antes de que empiece la siguiente clase - dijo James empezando a caminar otra vez.  
  
En su camino a la sala común muchas chicas los saludaban de lejos, les sonreían o se acercaban a entablar conversación con ellos. Los cuatro eran los chicos más populares del colegio y aprovechaban al máximo esa posición. James Potter era jugador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y se había ganado admiradores por lo bueno que era en ese deporte mágico, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos pardos, y como además era muy guapo tenía mucho éxito con las chicas. Sirius Black era el mejor amigo de James, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules y, era alto, de complexión atlética y bastante rebelde. Y como también era muy atractivo, las chicas lo consideraban casi irresistible. Junto a ellos caminaba Remus Lupin, él era pálido, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color miel y era también bastante apuesto. Era mucho más serio que sus amigos y también un poco más alto que ellos, lo que lo hacía parecer en conjunto mucho mayor de lo que era, las alumnas de Hogwarts (e incluso algunas que no eran alumnas), lo encontraban interesante y misterioso, y muchas de ellas lo perseguían para que él se fijara en ellas, a pesar de esto él muchacho no había tenido una relación sentimental en más de un año. Sus amigos en cambio habían tenido muchas más novias que las que un chico normal tiene en toda la secundaria Si bien sus amigos eran más atractivos que él, Peter también tenía muchas chicas detrás, era algo más bajo que sus amigos, tenía el cabello claro y lacio, y un rostro de niño dulce que explotaba a su favor.  
  
****************  
  
El secreto  
  
Capítulo I: La extraña actitud de Lunático  
  
En el dormitorio de séptimo año.  
  
Era de mañana, tres de los cinco chicos del dormitorio del séptimo curso ya estaban despiertos. James aun estaba en la cama con su pijama, pero ya se había puesto los anteojos, su cabello negro y siempre desordenado le caía en la cara por mechones que él apartaba con algo de impaciencia, peinarse hacía atrás era inútil, el cabello siempre volvía a su rostro, por suerte el cabello en desorden se le veía bien, porque a sus dieciséis años estaba convencido de que no tenía arreglo. Estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, que ya tenía las cortinas corridas, con sus piernas cruzada como indio y conversaba con dos de sus tres mejores amigos. Sirius estaba sentado a los pies de su cama con los pies descalzos apoyados en el piso, su cama estaba al lado de la de James, separada de esta por una gran ventana bajo la cual había una mesa angosta. Frente a Sirius se encontraba Peter aun metido entre las sabanas, estaba boca arriba a los pies de la cama, con la cabeza saliendo de una maraña de mantas y colgando hacia fuera tan cerca del piso que su cabello castaño y lacio tocaba el suelo. Las otras dos camas seguían con las cortinas cerradas y sin señal de movimiento.  
  
¡Por Dios santo! ¿Hasta cuando piensan dormir esos dos? - dijo de pronto Sirius mientras se sacaba de la cara su largo cabello castaño oscuro y observaba las cortinas cerradas de las otras dos camas del dormitorio. Como en respuesta a su pregunta una voz salió desde detrás de una de las cortinas aun corridas. Buenos días - dijo la voz y las cortinas de la cama se corrieron dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes - ¿aun no se van a alistar? Se les va a hacer tarde, como siempre - dijo el muchacho mientras se le levantaba, cogía su cepillo de dientes y salía del dormitorio rumbo al baño. ¡Vaya! - dijo Peter mientras observaban salir a su compañero - Harris esta cada vez peor, de seguro piensa pasar por la biblioteca antes de las clases. Sí, es probable Peter, pero es que a él le preocupan sus estudios, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo - dijo James con voz burlona y pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello negro. Sí, es un idiota, pero dejemos ese tema. Daniel Harris me aburre - dijo Sirius con algo de impaciencia en la voz y luego con voz risueña - ¿qué dicen, despertemos a la bella durmiente? A Remus no le va a gustar - dijo Peter con indiferencia. Que importa eso, nuestro lobo esta que hiberna desde hace una semana y ni siquiera a llegado el otoño - dijo Sirius tomando la jarra con agua de la mesa que estaba bajo la ventana y acercándose a la cama de Remus, con la mano que le quedaba libre corrió la cortina.  
  
Echado en la cama estaba un muchacho alto y esbelto de cabellos castaños bastante claros, que dormía hecho un ovillo en borde superior de su cama.  
  
Jaja, - río James al ver a su amigo - no sé por que tiene la cama, dormiría igual de cómodo en una silla. Es increíble lo mucho que puede encogerse- dijo Peter mirando extrañado a Remus - quien diría que en realidad es tan alto. Despierta hermosura - bromeó Sirius y a continuación vació la jarra completa en la cabeza del durmiente.  
  
Con sobresalto Remus se sentó en su cama y miró con confusión a su alrededor con el cabello castaño claro aun chorreando agua.  
  
¿Qué caraj.?- dijo Remus para luego fijar su mirada en Sirius que tenía la jarra vacía en la mano, él escondió la jarra al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Remus convertirse en una mirada feroz - ¡Sirius! - gritó Remus mientras se lanzaba como un monstruo tras su amigo, que huyó de él mientras se reía como loco. Lo siento Remus, de verdad que sí - mintió Sirius cuando su amigo lo alcanzó por fin y lo arrojó contra un sillón de la sala común, intentando ahorcarlo. Que tiernos - dijo una chica desde el otra lado de la sala común - sabía que eran unidos pero no tenía idea de cuanto.  
  
Remus se apartó al instante y su mirada se detuvo en la muchacha que les había hablado, tenía el cabello negro y lacio, y lo usaba corto y con cerquillo, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos mientras ella sonreía a los dos muchachos, Remus pareció incomodo por un instante, pero nadie lo notó.  
  
Hola Linn - saludo Remus tranquilamente mientras ayudaba a Sirius a ponerse de pie. Eres un salvaje Rem - dijo Sirius sobándose el cuello - hola Linn, madrugaste ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius al ver a la muchacha ya cambiada y regresando a la sala común.  
  
Ella le devolvió el saludo amablemente y le respondió, pero todo sin mirarlo, por el momento sus ojos se posaban en su amigo y ella sonreía entre divertida y avergonzada; él siguió la mirada de la chica y calló en la cuenta de cómo estaba vestido Remus o más bien de lo poco vestido que estaba. Se había olvidado por completo de cómo dormía, y Remus que últimamente andaba algo distraído, parecía haberlo olvidado también. Estaba muy tranquilo, de pie, en medio de la sala, vestido únicamente con unos boxers negros.  
  
¡Rem! - dijo Sirius en susurro rápido. ¿Qué?  
  
Sirius le contestó señalando disimuladamente hacía sus piernas. Remus pareció no entender pero segundos después sus ojos se abrían un poco más, acababa de recordar como era su ropa de dormir, en ese momento estallaban risas. James y Peter se partían de risa apoyados en la baranda de la escalera y había gente que empezaba a asomarse desde sus dormitorios para ver que pasaba y empezaba a reír también. Sirius también se reía pero disimuladamente. Remus primero pareció un poco avergonzado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y su rostro adquirió una expresión indiferente.  
  
Que más da - dijo con indiferencia - nos vemos luego Linn, como ves aun tengo que vestirme - se despidió Remus antes de empezar a subir con paso lento y seguro hacía su dormitorio. Que sinvergüenza eres - le dijo Peter entre risas cuando Remus los alcanzó. No hay nada en este lindo cuerpo de lo que estar avergonzado - dijo Remus con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro - además cuando hace calor usualmente duermo como vine al mundo, así que esto no es nada. Que horror - dijeron entre risas sus tres amigos. Recuérdame no despertarte bruscamente otra vez mientras aun estemos en verano, no quiero verte con tu traje de nacimiento - rió Sirius.  
  
Los cuatro entraron al cuarto pero solamente para sacar sus cepillos de dientes y para que Remus se pusiera algo de ropa. Aun tenían que bañarse y cambiarse para bajar a desayunar antes de ir a clase y si no lo hacían rápido no les alcanzaría el tiempo para hacer las tres y de seguro se quedarían sin desayunar (no ducharse no era una opción). Cuando todavía estaban en el dormitorio llegó Daniel, tenía el cabello mojado y su cepillo de dientes en la mano, tardó en cambiarse el mismo tiempo que Remus a pesar de que tenía más cosas que ponerse, se cepillo rápidamente, cogió unos cuadernos y salió del cuarto antes que ellos mientras se despedía con la mano.  
  
Remus por el amor de Dios, ¿para qué te peinas si te vas a duchar? - preguntó James con algo de impaciencia - Daniel ya acabó y eso que se viste como si fuera esquimal; polo, pantalón, camisa, chaleco y encima la túnica, luego arreglarse, agarrar sus libros y su varita y aun así terminó antes que tú, que solamente tienes que ponerte un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta, ya pareces Sirius. Daniel es feo y le cae mal a todo el mundo por sabihondo, por lo tanto no se tiene que arreglar - dijo Remus tranquilamente y como quien dice algo muy obvio - yo por el contrario tengo una imagen que mantener, gente que me admira y para eso debo conservarme guapo, además Sirius es mil veces peor - dijo Remus teatralmente. Vaya un vanidoso - dijo Sirius riéndose - y además yo también tengo razones para actuar como lo hago - dijo luego con una sonrisa arrogante - vámonos "guapo" - dijo con sarcasmo - que se nos hace tarde y hoy quiero desayunar porque tengo hambre - dijo Sirius agarrándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.  
  
Los cuatro sabían como era realmente Remus así que no les molestaba su vanidad, sabían que todo era broma y que su amigo era en verdad un muchacho muy sencillo.  
  
Claro que tienes hambre, ayer no te apareciste en la cena - dijo la voz de Peter con voz de sospecha cuando ya todos estaban en las duchas. - Sí ¿dónde estuvo Canuto? - preguntó Remus desde su ducha, en el mismo tono. - Y ¿con quién? Me atrevería a preguntar - terció James con voz pícara mientras se restregaba la rebelde cabellera. Mis queridos merodeadores, me ofenden sus sospechas, estaba dando un paseo con una amiga, eso es todo - mintió Sirius en un tono que no pretendía engañar a nadie. Nueva o ya te la has llevado antes "de paseo" - preguntó la voz de Remus que en ese momento terminaba su última lavada de cabello y salía de la ducha casi al mismo tiempo que James y Peter. Una nueva, pero chicos esperen que ya terminé, me seco y les cuento.  
  
Ya secos y cambiados los cuatro chicos bajaron a desayunar; en cuanto entraron en el comedor se cruzaron con Linn que los saludó y siguió su camino no sin antes mirar a Remus significativamente.  
  
Lunático, amigo mío creo que esa es una ovejita que quiere caer en tus garras - comentó Sirius en voz baja. No, solamente quiere ser amable - contestó Remus sin ningún sarcasmo en su voz.  
  
Los otros tres se miraron con mal disimulado asombro, mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
De cuando acá tu tan inocente - preguntó James con sarcasmo. No estoy siendo inocente, les digo que no puede ser - volvió a decir Remus. Hay algo que no nos estas contando - dijo Peter con cara de sospecha mientras se sentaban a desayunar. No es eso, pero la conozco un poco más que ustedes y sé que no le gusto, eso es todo - volvió a decir mientras jugueteaba con un plato de cereal que nunca llegó a comerse.  
  
Aunque la voz de Remus sonaba muy segura, sus amigos se dieron cuenta que él les estaba mintiendo y siguieron preguntando, pero Remus mantuvo su versión; y como él siempre decía que "aunque te hayan encontrado infraganti, niégalo y a la larga convencerás a todos de que vieron mal" ellos sabían que tenían muy pocas oportunidades de que él hablara. Aun así siguieron insistiendo, Lunático jamás les ocultaba nada, además de eso del hombre lobo que fue porque recién se conocían. A partir de ese momento siempre les contó todo lo que le sucedía: los problemas en su casa, sus conquistas, les había dicho cuando en el tercer curso se enamoró por primera vez y que esa chica tenía novio, incluso se los contó antes de decirle nada a la chica misma. Había llegado a contarles cuando, donde y con quien perdió la virginidad durante las vacaciones de Navidad del quinto curso, así que a ellos no les entraba en la cabeza que ahora les estuviera ocultando algo y estaban convencidos que tarde o temprano hablaría.  
  
Cuando entraron a clase, tuvieron que guardar silencio porque el profesor de historia de la magia los escuchó y los mandó a callar después de quitarles diez puntos a cada uno de los tres, el profesor de pociones tampoco fue muy indulgente con eso de la conversación a pesar de que los apreciaba mucho y prometió quitarles puntos si continuaban hablando, y todo en vano pues Remus no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez. Pero apenas salieron de clase ellos empezaron nuevamente.  
  
Vamos Remus, tu nos estas ocultando algo - dijo Sirius enérgicamente - últimamente has estado muy extraño, antes no lo habíamos notado pero estuvimos hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que has estado algo deprimido esta última semana, tu solamente duermes tanto cuanto estas deprimido o preocupado, además estas comiendo poco cuando tu normalmente tragas como bestia, esta mañana no probaste bocado y no has estado almorzando casi nada. Si Rem, antes era curiosidad pero ahora nos estamos preocupando - dijo James con voz seria. Habla hombre, que no puede ser tan malo como para que no lo compartas con tus amigos - terció Peter. ¡Carajo, déjenme en paz! - gritó Remus con una voz tan enojada que las personas que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a mirar que sucedía y luego ante la mirada asombrada de todos se levantó de la mesa y salió solo del comedor casi sin haber tocado su almuerzo.  
  
Era algo extraño para todos, los merodeadores jamás peleaban y además Remus Lupin jamás alzaba la voz. Para sus tres amigos eso también fue una sorpresa.  
  
¿Qué rayos le pasa? Él jamás se enoja de verdad, y menos con nosotros - dijo Peter extrañado al ver salir a Remus por la puerta. A lo mejor insistimos mucho, no le gusta que lo presionen - dijo James pensativo. Puede ser que tengas razón Cornamenta, mejor lo dejamos en paz un rato, ya se le pasará - dijo Sirius de repente muy serio - pero si no nos cuenta en unos días lo tendremos que averiguar, puede ser algo grave, él nunca nos oculta nada, ni siquiera las cosas más privadas. Chicos ¿qué pasó con Remus? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? - preguntó Homer Grant, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw que se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver que había sucedido. Nada, que lo estamos molestando con algo desde hace unos días y al parecer ya se le acabo la paciencia, ya se le pasará - dijo Sirius fingiendo indiferencia. ¡Ha! - dijo Homer con algo de decepción, parecía esperar un mejor chisme - nunca lo había visto enojado, pone una cara que da miedo ¿no? - dijo después con buen humor.  
  
Grant se fue poco después de eso, luego se siguieron acercando algunos chicos y chicas que también querían saber que había pasado, ellos dijeron lo mismo a todos y comiendo lo más rápido posible, se fueron del comedor.  
  
¿Dónde creen que esté? - preguntó James Quizá leyendo, cuando esta enfadado se esconde en la biblioteca - dijo Sirius.  
  
Él conocía a Remus un poco mejor que sus dos amigos, había sido Sirius el primero en acercarse a él y darse cuenta de que no era tan huraño como parecía y también había sido él quien se había dado cuenta primero que Remus ocultaba algo, que luego resulto ser su condición de hombre lobo. Remus siempre era algo distante, a pesar de que lo disimulaba muy bien, y aunque Sirius sabía que lunático confiaba en ellos, también sabía que evitaba sus problemas hasta que ellos lo obligaban a afrontarlos y Sirius estaba permanentemente tratando de descubrir esos problemas con los que su amigo no quería lidiar.  
  
¿Lo buscamos? - preguntó Peter después de un rato de silencio. No hay que dejarlo solo un rato, lo veremos en clase de adivinación - dijo James y empezó a caminar hacía la sala común, aun les quedaba una hora hasta las clases de la tarde.  
  
La hora pasó y Remus no se apareció por la sala común, los tres amigos no se preocupaban, necesitaba estar solo y de seguro estaría leyendo en algún lugar. Fueron a buscar sus libros y salieron de la sala común rumbo a la torre norte. Cuando ya estaban en el salón se apareció Remus, tenía otra vez su expresión serena y su sonrisa alegre e impenetrable de siempre, se sentó en el sillón vacío que estaba junto a Peter, sacó su libro y dejó la mochila bajo la mesa.  
  
Llega tarde señor Lupin - dijo la profesora Atwood con una mirada de desaprobación. Lo lamento mucho, señorita - dijo Remus con una sonrisa de niño travieso que era francamente adorable. Esta bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar a menos que tenga una buena excusa - dijo ella sonriendo a su vez. La profesora Atwood era una mujer muy bonita, era joven, como de veinticuatro años, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color verde; y mostraba a veces una obvia inclinación hacía Remus. Quizá porque él era el único de los alumnos de su clase que no ironizaba la materia. Claro maestra- dijo Remus - hola chicos, me perdí de algo - dijo luego Remus volteando a mirar a sus amigos. No - dijeron los tres al unísono. Aun no a empezado la clase - agregó Peter. Lamento haberles gritado en el almuerzo, me dolía la cabeza y me alteré un poco - dijo Remus un poco avergonzado. No te preocupes, lo entendemos - dijo James. Si, además nosotros te estuvimos molestando - dijo Peter. No fue culpa tuya precioso - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, hablando con voz de chica y mandándole un beso con la mano. Jaja - se rió Remus algo más alegre - que tonto eres.  
  
Después de eso el día transcurrió normalmente y Remus volvió a ser el mismo de antes, al menos en apariencia. Sus amigos, seguían de acuerdo en que él ocultaba algo, pero decidieron darle la oportunidad de decírselos él mismo y prefirieron fingir que nada había sucedido.  
  
Fin del capítulo I.  
  
Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado, en el de hoy no pasó mucho pero al menos sabemos que Remus oculta algo, es bastante obvio que puede ser pero hay otra cosa, no la tan obvia que también oculta el lobito, además este fic sienta las bases para la trama, en el siguiente capítulo el asunto se complica. Por favor dejen reviews o mándenlos por e-mail a: charo19@mixmail.com Lorien Lupin  
  
********************* 


	2. Capítulo 2

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y son propiedad de Warner Brothers.  
  
Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer. Esos personajes sí son míos, pero que si gustan pueden usarlos; no me importa mucho, tan solo díganme que fue de ellos. Este fic esta ambientado en la época en que los merodeadores aun estaban en Hogwarts y el personaje principal es Remus Lupin y este fic no es slash. A pesar de que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los fics espero que disfruten de este. De que trata el fic ya lo leyeron al principio del primer capítulo.  
  
Contesto Reviews: Renialt: Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste, me alegra decir que ya tengo buena parte pensada y no tardaré demasiado en subir los capítulos. Se pone mejor en el capítulo 2. Sigue enviando reviews. Selene Snape: Gracias a ti también por tu review, planeo continuarlo porque ya sé más o menos que es lo que va a ocurrir, para mí lo más difícil es dar con el argumento y este ya lo tengo. Aunque tengo que decir, que mis intenciones de no centrarme en Remus, fracasaron miserablemente. Sigue enviando reviews.  
  
Capítulo II:  
  
En un pasillo cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Le dijiste algo, ya hablaste con él - preguntó Linn con voz emocionada. No, aun no - dijo Remus con voz extraña, pero la chica pareció no notarlo, sólo captó la respuesta del muchacho, no los gestos con la que fue acompañada, y su rostro mostró una gran decepción - pero es porque no e podido hablar con él a solas, pero hoy lo haré, te lo prometo - se apresuró a decir Remus más dulcemente. Gracias, eres un amor - dijo ella con alegría dándole un beso en la mejilla - ya me voy o no terminaré mi tarea nunca - terminó Linn antes de alejarse de Remus e ir hacía la biblioteca.  
  
Remus la observó un momento y luego bajo la mirada y suspiró, ese movimiento duró sólo un instante y cuando levantó su rostro, este tenía la misma expresión indescifrable de siempre y una sonrisa irónica surcaba sus labios.  
  
Bueno Rem, no puedes evitarlo y ya no puedes retrasarlo más tiempo, así que hazlo pronto - dijo girando el cuello para relajarse y avanzando hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. "Estrellas de colores" - le dijo al retrato de una mujer vestida de rosa, que de inmediato lo dejó pasar - que cursis son las contraseñas últimamente - dijo en voz alta mientras entraba por el agujero del retrato. Todo el mundo es un crítico - se quejó la mujer del retrato - quisiera ver cuantas ideas se te ocurrirían a ti después de unos cuantos cientos de años - le gritó mientras se cerraba para cubrir el agujero nuevamente.  
  
Remus se acercó a una mesa en la que sus amigos hacían la tarea que les habían dejado en adivinación.  
  
Sirius puedo hablar contigo un momento - dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo. Hola Remus, gusto en saludarte, tu siempre tan educado - bromearon Peter y James al ser ignorados por Remus. Hola chicos. Sirius, puedo hablar contigo. Claro - dijo él alejando la mirada de su pergamino. En privado - dijo Remus. Vaya, que misterioso - bromeó Sirius, pero se levantó de inmediato y salieron de la sala común. No se preocupen por nosotros, no queremos saber - volvieron a bromear Peter y James - chicos locos estos - bromeó James antes de que él y Peter volvieran a sus trabajos.  
  
Otra vez en el pasillo, lejos del retrato y de la gente que entraba y salía, Remus se detuvo.  
  
¿Qué pasa Rem? ¿Por qué el misterio? - dijo Sirius sonriente. Recuerdas que tú dijiste que yo le gustaba a Linn, pero yo te dije que eso no era posible - dijo Remus lo más naturalmente que pudo. Sí lo recuerdo. ¡Ya sé! Yo tenía razón ¿verdad? Sí le gustas - adivinó Sirius. No, tú le gustas, y le prometí que te preguntaría en privado - dijo Remus con una sonrisa - ya sé que tu no quieres salir con nadie seriamente en estos momentos. Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, pero le prometí que te diría y que le llevaría tu respuesta así que dime, ¿qué opinas? - terminó Remus, aliviado pues la mitad del ese martirio había terminado. ¡Increíble! ¡Linn! ¿Quién lo diría? - dijo Sirius con verdadera sorpresa - hubiera jurado que le gustabas tú. Sí, a mí también me sorprendió al principio, pero porque creí que le gustaba el tarado de Cliff Tanktumb, como siempre se les veía juntos. Pero no era así, le gustas tú, así que si me das tu respuesta se la diré - acabó Remus rápidamente. ¿Estás bien, Rem? Pareces tener prisa - dijo Sirius mirando con extrañeza a su amigo. Sí, tengo que hacer algo antes de irme a la cama - dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa. Bueno, dile que ella es muy linda, pero que no deseo nada serio en este momento. Podemos salir si ella quiera y veremos si algo pasa - dijo Sirius tranquilamente. Lo usual entonces- dijo Remus pensativamente - nos vemos después Sirius - dijo con una media sonrisa antes de alejarse por el pasillo.  
  
Remus siguió de memoria el camino hacia la biblioteca, allí encontró a Linn, que juntó con dos amigas hacía su tarea de transformaciones.  
  
Hola chicas ¿cómo están? - dijo Remus acercándose a la mesa que ocupaban ellas. Hola Remus - dijeron las dos amigas de Linn, sonriéndole a Remus con mirada soñadora. Linn ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó Remus. Claro Rem. Ya vengo chicas - dijo Linn y siguió a Remus lejos de la biblioteca. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? - preguntó emocionada cuando estuvieron en el pasillo. Sí hable con él y lo siento Linn, pero fue lo que imaginaba. Sirius no esta listo para tener una relación seria en este momento, tu le gustas pero cree que no sería justo que tú fueras sólo una más. Dice que si tu aun así quieres salir con él, que podrían intentarlo y ver que pasa, pero nada de compromisos. Oh, ya veo, dile que puede ser, que lo pensaré - dijo ella algo decepcionada - debí imaginarlo, él tiene muchas chicas a sus pies, porque querría salir con una sola. Tienes que ser optimista Linn, a lo mejor después de un par de citas, él se da cuenta que te necesita sólo a ti - dijo él abrazándola dulcemente. Eres tan dulce - dijo ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla - cuando decidas dejar el papel de casanova harás a una chica muy feliz. ¿Qué más querría una mujer? Guapo, inteligente, amable y varonil. Tu Remus, amigo mío, eres el hombre perfecto. Me vas hacer avergonzar - dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora me voy preciosa, tengo algo que hacer antes de irme a dormir. Adiós guapo, gracias por todo.  
  
Remus se alejó por el pasillo y se detuvo junto a la estatua de un mago muy elegante con el sombrero caído sobre un lado y adornado con una gran pluma. Él movió la pluma del sombrero y la estatua se movió para hacerse a un lado, dejando ver un túnel largo y obscuro. Remus entró y la estatua volvió a su sitio dejándolo en una absoluta obscuridad.  
  
Lumos - murmuró Remus y al instante el túnel se vio iluminado por una luz que salía de la varita del muchacho.  
  
Él empezó a caminar a lo largo del túnel con la varita hacía adelante para iluminarse el camino. El túnel era amplio y tenía puertas a ambos lados, puertas que no se abrían a menos que dijeras la palabra secreta o la tocaras con la varita o con la mano en un sitio específico, y él y sus amigos, las conocían casi todas, a donde llevaban y como se cruzaban. También había trampillas en el piso, todas llevaban a algún lugar en las mazmorras del castillo o a los terrenos de Hogwarts y ellos habían bajado por todas. El resto de las paredes del túnel era de piedra y solo él conocía una de las muchas entradas que debían ocultar. Se paró junto a una puerta y contó tres piedras hacía la derecha de la misma a la altura de la manija, luego contó dos hacía arriba y puso su dedo en esa para poder saber donde estaba en la obscuridad y apagó la luz. Tocó la piedra con la varita, en el mismo lugar que aun marcaba con su dedo y un ruido sonó en la obscuridad que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose; frente a él, iluminando el pasadizo se abría un portal de piedra que Remus cruzó. Estaba ahora en otro pasillo, uno que tenía cuadros, estatuas y antorchas al igual que el resto del castillo pero que los alumnos no utilizaban. Remus empezó a andar por él y se detuvo frente a un enorme cuadro de una chica que observaba las estrellas.  
  
"Veritas est" - le dijo a la muchacha de la pintura. Hace tiempo que no venías guapo - dijo la chica del cuadro y al instante giró en sus goznes dejando ver una escalera - pasa.  
  
Remus subió lentamente hasta que al final de la escalera se detuvo frente a una puerta. Por un segundo dudó si entrar o no, pero un momento después sus dudas se habían disipado y Remus abría la puerta de una habitación grande y circular, muy parecida a la que él ocupaba en la torre pero con la diferencia de que en esta sólo había una cama. En el resto de la habitación había un escritorio y una especie de sala de estar, que en estos momentos era alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea. Junto a la chimenea había una puerta que, él sabía conducía al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Remus miró a todos los extremos del cuarto pero no encontró a nadie y decidió esperar, se acercó a la chimenea extrañándose una vez más de esa manía de tener la chimenea encendida, aun en verano. Se sentó en la alfombra junto al suelo y acercó sus manos al fuego para comprobar algo, como se lo había imaginado el fuego estaba frío, ningún calor era despedido de las llamas que crepitaban sobre los troncos. Pasó su mano por el fuego frío, le gustaba la sensación de cosquillas que daban las llamas sobre la piel, sus ojos estaban fijos en los cambiantes patrones del fuego, era realmente hermoso, así que en cierta forma comprendía porque Chacel se empeñaba en tenerlo prendido todo el tiempo que pasaba en Hogwarts.  
  
Hacía tiempo que no me visitabas - dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas - ¿no deberías estar haciendo tus tareas? Buenas noches - dijo Remus con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta, hasta estar cara a cara con una joven mujer rubia, de ojos verdes que le sonreía. Responda señor Lupin, acaso ¿no tiene tareas qué debería estar haciendo ahorita mismo? - Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida. Solamente una - dijo acercándose a ella lentamente - pero no creo que a la maestra le importe - dijo él con voz sensual una vez que estuvo junto a ella. Tienes toda la razón - dijo Chacel abrazándolo por la cintura y besándolo larga y profundamente - y si no aprendes siempre puedo darte clases privadas - añadió cuando se separaron. Eso me gustaría mucho - dijo Remus antes de que los dos volvieran a confundirse en un apasionado beso. Pero antes precioso, quítate esa túnica, me hace sentir como aprovechadora de menores - dijo ella alejándose de él y usando la voz más sensual que tenía. Chacel, ¿te das cuenta de que con túnica o sin ella sigo siendo un menor y tu alumno? - dijo él caminando hacía la pequeña sala de estar mientras se quitaba la túnica de Hogwarts, su camisa y sus zapatos, y luego se tumbaba frente al fuego vestido únicamente con sus jeans. Lo sé, pero sin la túnica del colegio te ves mucho mayor y yo me olvido de que esto es un crimen - dijo ella tumbándose junto a Remus y pasando sus dedos por el torso del joven - me encantan tus abdominales, no sé como tienes tiempo para hacer ejercicios. Ahorro tiempo en tus tareas - dijo él con una sonrisa pícara, antes de rodar para quedar sobre ella y empezar a besarla apasionadamente, sin decir una palabra más.  
  
Un buen rato después.  
  
Son casi las once y media, creo que ya deberías irte - dijo ella cariñosa dándole un beso en el pecho antes de levantar su cabeza del estomago de Remus. Me estas votando - dijo él con fingido asombro - me siento tan usado. Que gracioso - dijo ella con una sonrisa - tu sabes que por mí te quedarías eternamente, pero tus amigos se deben preguntar dónde estas. Es cierto - dijo él arrugando el ceño, siempre dudaba antes de ir a verla, pero una vez ahí nunca le daban ganas de irse, se sentía realmente libre cuando estaba con Chacel; se olvidaba que tenía solamente dieciséis años (pronto diecisiete) y que era un hombre lobo. De inmediato pero sin prisa se levantó y buscó su ropa, lentamente empezó a vestirse en el borde de la cama con Chacel que lo miraba sonriente. Sabes que nadie pensaría que tienes sólo dieciséis años, te ves más maduro que los chicos de tu edad. Soy alto y serio, eso es todo - dijo él sin prestar mucha atención. Y sexy, no olvides sexy - dijo ella saliendo de debajo de las sabanas y acercándose a él con claras intenciones. No Chacel, es tarde; tu tenías razón, y aun debo darme una ducha antes de irme a la cama - dijo Remus sin mirar a su maestra y poniéndose de pie para subirse los pantalones. Maldita sea mi enorme boca - dijo ella con frunciendo los labios - pero te puedes bañar aquí, té presto mi ducha y si quieres te enjabono la espalda. Chacel no creo que. ¡oh, esta bien! Pero no puedo demorarme, así que nada de "juegos" - dijo él con su voz seria y empezó a quitarse la ropa otra vez mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a la chimenea. ¡Oh! - Murmuró ella, que sentido tenía seguirlo a la ducha si no podían "jugar" un rato.  
  
¿Vienes o no? - gritó el muchacho una vez dentro del baño.  
  
Esta bien. Ya voy - dijo ella mientras salía de la cama y entraba por la misma puerta.  
  
¡Por Dios! Van a ser doce y media - gritó Remus aun con el reloj de Chacel en la mano y saliendo de la tina - tengo que irme, ni siquiera me traje el mapa y Filch podría verme - de inmediato se secó y empezó a vestirse y en menos de un minuto estaba ya cambiado y listo para irse. Déjame secarte el pelo o tus amigos, que no son tontos, sabrán que has estado haciendo travesuras. Esta bien pero que sea rápido - acepto él con una sonrisa divertida. Tráeme mi varita.  
  
Remus fue por la varita y cuando regresó ella ya estaba de pie fuera de la tina, con una bata de baño puesta y escurriendo agua sobre el piso de mármol.  
  
Aquí esta - dijo él con una sonrisa y entregándole la varita.  
  
Ella cogió la varita, dijo unas palabras y un rayo azul salió de la punta de la varita, que ella pasó por el cabello de Remus, secándolo por completo en menos de un minuto, luego agarró un peine de un estante y peino el cabello del muchacho antes de darle su visto bueno.  
  
Ya estas listo - le dijo dulzura y luego lo besó brevemente en los labios - pero antes de irte, como te fue con esa chica que me dijiste que te gustaba. Le gusta mi amigo Sirius - dijo Remus recordando de pronto lo que lo había llevado a ver a Chacel - pero no importa, son cosas de chiquillo que se olvidan rápido. Sí lo sé, pero aun así si necesitas consuelo, para eso están los maestros ¿no? - dijo ella pícaramente. No digas eso, me acabo de imaginar a McGonagall, que asco. Jaja - rió Chacel ante la cara que había puesto Remus. Además, tu forma de consolarme es agotadora. Cuenta las horas que e estado aquí, tu pareces creer que soy un super hombre. Sí lo eres bebe, lo eres. Ahora vete o jamás lo harás porque no te dejare hacerlo. Sí, tienes razón, adiós - dijo Remus dio un corto beso en los labios a Chacel y salió finalmente, pero volvió al instante. Señorita Atwood, no creo que pueda entregar la tarea mañana, verá pase la mitad de la noche con una mujer exquisita, que nunca me deja energías para hacer nada más, ni siquiera la tarea - dijo Remus con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Perdonado señor Lupin, pero tendrá que hacer trabajos extra - dijo ella fingiendo seriedad. Gracias señorita Atwood y adiós - terminó él mandándole un beso y empezando a bajar las escaleras.  
  
Remus volvió a salir al pasillo de piedra cubierto de pinturas y adornado con estatuas y armaduras. Caminó unos segundos y se paró entre dos pinturas, los magos de ambos retratos dormitaban en sus lienzos pero uno se despertó en cuanto el chico se detuvo juntó a él.  
  
Muchacho, si que te demoraste - dijo el viejo mago del cuadro. Sí lo sé, larga clase la de esta noche. Muchacho soy un cuadro, pero no idiota. Oh ya cállate - dijo Remus impaciente, contando para encontrar el lugar especifico y tocando la piedra con su varita.  
  
El mismo portal de piedra volvió a aparecer y Remus entró por él. A sus espaldas el portal se cerraba mientras una voz aun rezongaba sobre la falta de educación de los jóvenes de hoy en día. El portal se cerró, apagando luz y la voz del hombre del retrato.  
  
Lumos - volvió a repetir Remus y la luz de la varita volvió a alumbrar su camino de regreso.  
  
Estaba cansado y recorría el camino casi de memoria así que antes de darse cuanta ya estaba frente a la dama gorda, que dormitaba en su lienzo.  
  
"Estrellas de colores" - murmuró Remus, pero la dama gorda siguió durmiendo - "estrellas de colores" - volvió a decir esta vez más alto y pinchándola con el dedo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - dijo confundida la dama gorda mientras abría los ojos - ¡ah! Eres tú, mira que horas de llegar, que vergüenza. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué eres tú, mi mamá? Ya te dije la contraseña, déjame pasar. ¡Qué horror!- dijo ella ofendida y girando para dejar ver el agujero que llevaba a la sala común - pasa pues. Gracias - dijo él con sarcasmo.  
  
Remus entró a la sala común que en esos momentos estaba vacía, ya que eran prácticamente la una, y bostezando se dirigió a su habitación. Todo estaba obscuro pero no necesitó prender ninguna luz, sabía de memoria donde estaba todo en ese cuarto. Llegó en silencio junto a su cama se quitó toda la ropa y se metió entre las sabanas, pero luego cambió de opinión y se puso de nuevo su ropa interior, prefería tenerla puesta por si Sirius le hacía otra de sus bromas en la mañana.  
  
Despierta Remus, ya es tarde - dijo Peter abriendo las cortinas de la cama de Remus - rayos, como si fuera esta la imagen con la que deseo empezar el día - dijo Peter entre risas al abrir las cortinas y encontrarse a Remus durmiendo (por primera vez) estirado en su cama y con la sabana cubriendo muy pocas partes de su cuerpo - dime que por lo menos tienes ropa interior - dijo Peter a su amigo cuando al fin abrió los ojos, este se destapó completamente como respuesta dejando ver su ropa interior, de corte clásico esta vez.  
  
Lentamente Remus se levantó y empezó a cambiarse, aun medio dormido.  
  
Oye asqueroso, no te vas a bañar hoy - preguntó Sirius al verlo ponerse su pantalón y la túnica del colegio. No, me bañe en la noche - respondió él medio dormido, bostezando y sin pensar lo que decía, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que no debía haberlas dicho. ¿Cómo? Te bañaste otra vez en la noche, ¿por qué? - preguntó James, mientras él como sus otros dos amigos miraban a Remus con mirada de sospecha. No lo sé, estuve haciendo el trabajo de adivinación y cuando terminé me dieron ganas de meterme una ducha, eso es todo - mintió él lo más naturalmente que pudo. ¡Ah! - dijeron los tres extrañados pero sin razones para desconfiar de Remus. Ya había hecho eso antes, se bañaba dos o tres veces al día si tenía tiempo decía que lo relajaba. Bueno nosotros nos vamos a dar un baño. Esta bien, yo los espero aquí y bajamos juntos a desayunar. OK - dijeron los tres al unísono y salieron rumbo a las duchas.  
  
Una vez que ellos se hubieron ido Remus, sacó los libros que necesitaría para sus clases de la mañana y se sentó en una de las mesas de la sala común para escribir una carta a Chacel, siempre que no entregaba la tarea le escribía algo en un pergamino y se lo entregaba junto con la tarea de los demás alumnos. Aquella vez hizo lo mismo, escribió el pergamino, lo enrolló y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila no quería que se aplastara al meterlo junto con sus demás libros y tareas. Tenían dos horas de adivinación a la semana; los días martes y miércoles. Adivinación era la segunda clase de la mañana del miércoles y duraba una hora. Sus amigos volvieron en el tiempo que le tomó escribir la carta y guardar sus cosas y pronto los tres estaban bajando para el gran comedor. Cuando los tres se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor se les acercó un muchacho que ya conocían, de cabello negro grasoso, piel cetrina y voz melosa.  
  
Lupin podemos hablar un momento. Muérete Snape - respondió él sin detener su camino ni dirigirle la mirada. Es sobre la visita que realizaste anoche - dijo Snape que por la sonrisa cínica en su rostro parecía estar divirtiéndose.  
  
Los ojos dorados de Remus se abrieron mucho y deteniéndose miró a Severus Snape a la cara.  
  
Chicos vayan yendo, necesito hablar con Snape - dijo él ocultando su asombro lo mejor que pudo y empezando a sudar imperceptiblemente. Esta bien - dijeron los tres y después de mirar de manera amenazadora a Snape, siguieron su camino.  
  
Fin del Capítulo II.  
  
Nota de la autora: Ya vieron, ya apareció el problema ¿cómo saldrá de él? Pues no lo sé. Espero que les haya gustado y el tercer capítulo no tardará mucho (eso creo). Por favor envíen reviews y comentarios, aquí o a mi e- mail: Charo19@mixmail.com Lorien Lupin  
******************************* 


	3. Capítulo 3

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y son propiedad de Warner Brothers.  
  
Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer. Esos personajes sí son míos, pero que si gustan pueden usarlos; no me importa mucho, tan solo díganme que fue de ellos. Este fic esta ambientado en la época en que los merodeadores aun estaban en Hogwarts y el personaje principal es Remus Lupin y este fic no es slash. A pesar de que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los fics espero que disfruten de este. De que trata el fic ya lo leyeron al principio del primer capítulo. Pero antes de continuar debo disculparme por lo mucho que han tardado, no solo este capítulo sino los capítulos nuevos de mis otros fics. Se me fue el Internet en casa durante un tiempito debido a problemas técnicos y me daba flojera ir a una cabina pública para subirlos, entiéndame, la más próxima esta como a diez cuadras de ida de mi casa y eso es poco, demasiada caminata para hacerla seguido, y menos de ida y vuelta.  
  
Capítulo III:  
  
Remus salió del gran comedor seguido por Severus, que sonreía feliz. Estaba algo nervioso (Remus, no Snape), pero sólo se empezó a notar cuando ya no hubo nadie al rededor, a parte de ellos dos.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir, Snape? - Preguntó Remus aunque sabía bien que su rostro debía estarlo delatando. Tu sabes a que me refiero Lupin, ayer te diste un paseo bastante largo cerca de las habitaciones de los maestros, bueno de una maestra en particular. Mientes ¿Tu no puedes haber estado ahí, no están permitidos los alumnos? No lo sabía hasta ahora, te vi entrar por un pasaje detrás de una estatua y te seguí, pero te perdí el rastro en cuando saliste del túnel y tuve que volver - dijo Severus con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces, ¿no viste nada? - dijo Remus en un susurro, se había echado él solo, prácticamente le había dado una confesión a Severus. No, e visto la confianza con que te trata esa mujer, y las miradas que te echa a veces, pero sólo eran sospechas, hasta ahora - terminó Severus con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. No me importa lo que creas saber, no tienes pruebas y no puedes hacer nada al respecto - dijo Remus con voz enérgica y expresión amenazante. ¡Oh, eso crees tú! - dijo Severus abriendo su mochila y sacando el pergamino que Remus acababa de escribir en la sala común de Gryffindor - no te preocupes, por el momento no pienso hacer nada. Tengo que planearlo bien - terminó con satisfacción y regresó rápidamente al comedor, sin darle tiempo a Remus para reaccionar. Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío - repetía Remus en voz baja mientras entraba otra vez al comedor y lentamente se acercaba a donde sus amigos estaban sentados.  
  
Ellos conversaban animadamente pero guardaron silencio al verlo sentarse. Remus tenía los ojos fijos en el espacio, estaba más pálido de lo que ellos hubieran creído posible, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y mientras murmuraba algo que ellos no lograban escuchar, iba adquiriendo un muy ligero tono verdoso.  
  
Remus ¿estas bien? - dijeron ellos indecisos entre la risa, el asombro y la preocupación. ¿Remus? Remus ¿nos escuchas? Remus ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Siguieron tratando de llamar su atención durante un buen rato, pero Remus parecía haber perdido la capacidad de oír, o la capacidad de entender el lenguaje hablado o de señas. Finalmente se miraron entre sí y asintieron, guardaron en sus bolsillos cosas para que Remus comiera más adelante cuando volviera en sí, y lo sacaron del comedor entre las miradas curiosas y preocupadas de la gente, y las miradas divertidas de Severus Snape y los demás slytherins. Una vez fuera del comedor se internaron en un pasillo poco transitado y luego entraron por una puerta escondida detrás de un tapiz, a una pequeña sala de estar que estaba en desuso.  
  
Remus - empezaron a gritarle Sirius y James, uno en cada oído una vez que lo tuvieron sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar. Remus, reacciona - gritó Peter al mismo tiempo que le mandaba una cachetada que pareció despertarlo. Cuando reaccione del todo te va a matar - susurró rápidamente James. Pero el golpe parecía haber funcionado porque Remus parpadeó varias veces y luego los miró uno por uno.  
  
Nada preparó a los muchachos para el grito que salió de pronto de la boca de su amigo, haciéndolos retroceder de un salto.  
  
Por el amor de Dios ¿qué té pasa ahora? - preguntó Sirius aun nervioso, pero empezando a enojarse. ¡Estoy muerto! ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? - comenzó a decir Remus, muy rápidamente y como si hablara solo, pero casi gritando - Voy a tener que matar a Snape para que no abra su mugrienta boca o peor aun, tendré que tratarlo bien, sobornarlo, ganarme su confianza. ¡No! Prefiero matarlo.  
  
Sus amigos se miraban extrañados y a punto de estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Remus, muchacho, míranos ¿qué tienes amigo? - preguntó Sirius agarrándolo por las mejillas y haciendo que se detuviera y los mirara. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Merlín! - Repitió Remus con desesperación, sentándose otra vez en el sillón - me van a expulsar, a mamá le va a dar ataque si se entera; se va a morir cuando lo sepa y por supuesto que lo sabrá, sí me expulsan le van a decir porque.  
  
Ellos no entendían a que iba su amigo pero la risa ante esa actitud tan extraña empezaba a ganarle a la preocupación inicial.  
  
Y no te olvides de tu papá - dijo Peter aun sin saber aun sobre que hablaba Remus. Haaaaaaaaaaaa - volvió a gritar Remus aunque esta vez más bajo y menos tiempo - papá me va a asesinar. Ya basta Remus, tranquilízate, ya sabemos las consecuencias pero no sabemos que las originó - dijo James, con voz fuerte pero tranquilizadora - tu mamá se va a morir y tu papá te va a matar, pero ¿por qué?  
  
Remus tomó aire y empezó a hablar lentamente.  
  
Snape se enteró de algo que podría costarme la expulsión; tiene pruebas, una carta escrita por mí mismo en la que hago comentarios al respecto - aquí Remus se detuvo, se puso de pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Remus, ¿de qué se enteró Snape? - preguntó Sirius que empezaba a sospechar la gravedad del asunto. Snape . - Remus volvió a tomar aire - él supo que me veo a escondidas con una profesora del colegio.  
  
El silencio que siguió a esta revelación duró varios minutos; por fin Peter rompió el silencio aunque su rostro aun mostraba gran sorpresa.  
  
Remus, estas diciéndonos que tienes una relación amorosa con una profesora de este colegio - preguntó lentamente y mirando a los ojos a Remus que algo colorado, bajo la cabeza para responder. No es exactamente una relación amorosa - dijo él con nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
Fue Peter el que volvió a hablar, la única reacción de James y Sirius fue que sus ojos se abrieron aun más.  
  
Una relación puramente física entonces - dijo Peter lentamente como tratando de asimilarlo. No, más bien una amistad con privilegios. ¡Oh! - dijo Peter - y se puede saber ¿con quién? Sí ¿con quién? - dijo por fin Sirius. Habla - dijo James con impaciencia, pasada la primera impresión y olvidando por un momento la preocupación por el destino de Remus, los tres se morían por saber quién era la profesora, ya que tenían, una o dos maestras que parecían candidatas nada despreciables para el gusto de Remus (o el de nadie). Chacel - dijo Remus despacio, para él era imposible estar tan emocionado como sus amigos. ¿La señorita Atwood? - dijo Peter con la boca abierta. ¿La maestra de Adivinación? - preguntó James después de Peter y casi gritando. Si, ella es - dijo Remus - y Severus tiene la carta que le iba a entregar en vez de la tarea de hoy. ¿No entregas las tareas? - preguntó Peter con asombro. A veces si, pero si vamos a vernos y ella dejó tarea, pues voy a verla y si no me queda tiempo no hago la tarea.  
  
Los rostros de sus amigos estaban fijos en él y ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de cerrar la boca. Después de averiguar todos los detalles más privados y la mayor cantidad información que pudieron, sus mentes volvieron al problema con Severus.  
  
¿Por qué no golpeaste a Severus y le quitaste la carta? - preguntó James cuando logró que Sirius y Peter dejaran de hacer preguntas - eres más fuerte que él y más rápido, pudiste vencerlo. Lo sé, pero me paralice, no sospechaba siquiera que alguien pudiera haberse enterado, ni siquiera ustedes se enteraron y yo una vez ni siquiera llegué a dormir.  
  
Rostros de asombro de los amigos, ¿quién hubiera pensado que era tan bueno fingiendo?  
  
Supongo que se me acabó la suerte - siguió Remus pensativo - después de más de un año de esas idas y venidas alguien tenía que notarlo, y como ese se mete en todo lo que no le incumbe. ¿Más de un año? - preguntaron James y Peter con voz ligeramente dolida. El rostro de Sirius era mucho más elocuente. ¡Oh no! Chicos fue nada personal, Chacel prefería que fuera algo secreto, sólo entre nosotros dos. Nosotros no hubiéramos hablado - dijo Sirius seriamente - pensé que confiabas en nosotros a pesar de todo. Por favor Sirius, no te pongas en ese plan. Yo he querido contarles desde que todo empezó. Y por que no lo hiciste. Ya les dije, Chacel pensó que era mejor no decírselo a nadie. Y tu le hiciste caso. Esto es el colmo, ustedes creen que debo contarles todo lo que me sucede, pues no es así - dijo Remus y parándose se fue hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir - ¿y saben qué? No se preocupen por este asunto, yo lo arreglaré solo - después de eso salió del lugar y sus amigos aun dolidos lo oyeron alejarse.  
  
Fin del capítulo III  
  
******************************  
  
Nota de la autora: Aquí el problema se agrava un poco, Remus debe lidiar con varias cosas al mismo tiempo ¡pobre Remsy! Incluyendo, según parece, la falta del apoyo de sus amigos. El capítulo cuatro no tardará mucho. Por favor si están leyendo este fic y les gusta envíen reviews ¡no sean malvados!  
  
Mi mail es: Charo19@mixmail.com también pueden escribirme ahí.  
  
Lorien Lupin 


	4. Capítulo 4

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers.  
  
Nota de la autora: Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer. Esos personajes sí son míos, pero que si gustan pueden usarlos; no me importa mucho, tan solo díganme que fue de ellos. Este fic esta ambientado en la época en que los merodeadores aun estaban en Hogwarts y el personaje principal es Remus Lupin y este fic no es slash. A pesar de que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de los fics espero que disfruten de este. De que trata el fic ya lo leyeron al principio del primer capítulo.  
  
Arel M: Hola, mucho gusto, y gracias por no ser malvada y dejar review, que bien que te gustó. Vez que no tardó tanto como yo creía que iba a tardar sigue, leyendo y dejando reviews.  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
Remus salió por el tapiz y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a su primera clase. Se sentó en la parte de atrás asegurándose de que no hubiera un asiento libre cerca, en donde sus amigos pudieran sentarse. No quería arreglar sus problemas con ellos en ese momento, tenía problemas más importantes en que pensar.  
  
La clase de encantamientos empezó y agradeció que fuera uno que había practicado con Chacel hacía unos meses pues pudo pasar la clase buscando una forma de callar a Severus sin tener asesinarlo o tratarlo bien. Decidió que lo mejor era saber si él había dicho a otros del asunto y si no lo había hecho, limitarse a recuperar la carta en ese caso sería su palabra contra la suya y Remus tenía mejor reputación que Severus entre los maestros. Pero si Snape había abierto su boca sarrosa todo sería más difícil. Los chicos se habían acercado a hablar antes de que empezara la clase, pero él les había pedido que lo dejaran pensar y como no podían sentarse cerca no le habían hablado en toda la clase, pues al primer intento el profesor Flitwick se había dado cuenta y les había llamado la atención.  
  
Vamos Remus, perdónanos - dijo James cuando la clase terminó y caminaban por el pasillo. - Esta bien es tu vida y no teníamos derecho a exigirte que nos lo contaras todo, pero debes entender que parecería que no confiaste en nosotros lo suficiente. No fue eso, véanlo de manera objetiva por favor. No es a mí a quien más daño hacía que se supiera la verdad por lo tanto no era yo el que debía decidir si hablar o no - ellos parecieron entenderlo y Remus que no deseaba pelear con ellos, prefirió dejar de mostrarse molesto con ellos. - Ahora vamos a clase, quiero olvidarme de este lío y las clases lo conseguirán. Sí, necesitas alejar la mente de los problemas - dijo Sirius como para decir que ya lo entendía - luego pensaremos en que hacer con Snape. Gracias chicos. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que me puedan dar - dijo Remus pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¡Oh rayos! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Ahorita toca adivinación. No creo que el problema se olvide fácilmente ahí - dijo Peter dándose cuenta de lo mismo que Remus. Mira el lado positivo Remus, ahí no hay peligro de encontrarse con Snape - dijo James. Y podrás hablar con ella sin que nadie sospeche nada - dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras rumbo al aula de adivinación - basta con que le digas que tienes una consulta, y te puedes quedar después de que los demás alumnos salieron del aula. Sí - dijo Remus con un suspiro de resignación - supongo que al mal paso darle prisa.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ya pueden retirarse - dijo Chacel una vez que la hora de clase hubo concluido y empezó a recoger sus cosas antes de bajar a almorzar. Señorita Atwood, puedo hablar con usted un momento - dijo una voz conocida, Chacel esbozó una suave sonrisa - es sobre el trabajo que no pude entregar hoy - Chacel levantó la cabeza. De pie frente a ella, estaba Remus, con una expresión seria y respetuosa en el rostro y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.  
  
El resto de alumnos terminaba de retirarse del aula y él esperó a que todos salieran, lo cual no tardó mucho. Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron salido Remus escuchó atentamente, hasta que lo único que su agudo sentido del oído podía percibir eran las voces lejanas de sus tres amigos, luego de eso miró otra vez en Chacel y había en su mirada algo que a esta preocupó un poco.  
  
¿Qué sucede bebé? - preguntó ella acercándose al muchacho, al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de varita cerraba la puerta y con un hechizo la aseguraba. Chacel, alguien se enteró de lo nuestro - dijo él con una voz que demostraba lo difícil que era para él contárselo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso? - dijo ella con alarma, pero sin enojo en la voz. Un alumno de Slytherin, un ser entrometido, grasiento y sarroso llamado Severus Snape, me vio desaparecer ayer por el pasadizo secreto, no encontró la salida hacía el pasillo que lleva a tu habitación y por lo tanto no vio nada, pero lleva tiempo sospechando según me dijo y en la mañana cogió una carta de mi mochila. Cogió uno de tus "ensayos" - dijo ella con preocupación, al parecer el chico tenía pruebas y unas muy detalladas, de puño y letra del mismo Remus.  
  
Sí, lo siento tanto Chacel - dijo Remus con cierto grado de desesperación en la voz - todo es culpa mía, no debí ser tan descuidado. No tienes idea de cómo me tortura la idea de que puedas tener problemas graves por culpa mía y . - Remus no terminó su rápido discurso pues la boca de Chacel lo cayó con un largo beso al que él respondió después de un momento de sorpresa. Nene, cálmate - dijo cuando se separaron, Remus parecía más calmado y ella sonrió tranquilizadora - somos amigos ¿verdad? Sí. Y confías en mí ¿verdad? Sí, pero. Nada de peros; pensaremos en algo. Yo confío en tu habilidad y la de tus amigos y sé que entre los cinco saldremos de este problema. Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el alumno. Severus Snape. Ahora lo recuerdo, esta en mi clase. Aunque no pueda decir que tome en serio la materia - y luego con una risa burlona - un muchacho de cabello negro y grasoso y que parece que no se ha lavado jamás los dientes. Sí - Remus se rió ante esa descripción de Snape - ya me tengo que ir, mis amigos me esperan en el pasillo, adiós.  
  
Remus giró y se encaminó a la puerta.  
  
Todo va a estar bien - dijo con una sonrisa confiada, tanto para Chacel como para él mismo. Ese es el espíritu Remsy - dio ella con una risa alegre y acercándose a él lo recostó contra una de las mesas y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Chacel, estamos en la mitad del día, en el salón de clase y mis amigos esperan afuera - dijo Remus cuando logró despegarse de Chacel, doble esfuerzo ya que luchaba contra él mismo tanto como contra Chacel. - En serio tengo que irme. Tienes razón - dijo ella alejándose del chico con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
Remus levantó su varita.  
  
Finite incantatem - murmuró y ante la sorpresa de Chacel la puerta se abrió al apenas este giró la manija, el hechizo había sido roto con facilidad por el muchacho de dieciséis años.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Remus salió del salón y se reunió con sus tres amigos mientras que se arreglaba un poco los estragos que había hecho Chacel en su cabello y túnica.  
  
¿Y a ti que te sucedió? - preguntó Peter con una sonrisa divertida. Es bastante obvió - dijo James con una sonrisa divertida. Y con nosotros acá afuera, - dijo Sirius con fingida desaprobación - habrá que ser sinvergüenza. Pero no puede ser eso, no se a demorado tanto allá adentro - dijo Peter. Remus tienes problemas de ese tipo, háblanos; hay soluciones que se pueden emplear - dijo Sirius con fingida preocupación - por el bien de esa otra persona.  
  
James, Peter y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas ante la sonrisa de resignación de Remus.  
  
Como pueden ser tan estúpidos - dijo Remus con una risa antes de lanzarse hacia sus amigos que empezaron a correr por los pasillos hasta que el joven lobo los atrapo cerca del comedor en donde se inició una batalla campal de todos contra todos que acabo con los cuatro sentados en el piso riendo a todo pulmón.  
  
Disfruta del lugar mientras puedas Lupin - dijo la voz de Severus Snape que en esos momentos se cruzaba con ellos y entraba al gran comedor. Desgraciado te voy a matar - casi gritó Sirius tratando de liberarse de sus amigos que en ese momento intentaban evitar que entrara a golpear a Severus en las narices de todo el colegio, incluidos los maestro y el director - ¡suéltenme! Suéltenme les digo, ese grasoso debe morir.  
  
Entre los tres arrastraron al iracundo muchacho lejos del comedor.  
  
Yo más que nadie quiero golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y sangrando de la cabeza a los pies, pero sería imprudente - le dijo Remus, cuando por fin Sirius había dejado sus intentos de escapar de la presión de sus amigos - antes que nada necesito preparar una estrategia. Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Sirius ya más tranquilo. Y tenemos que averiguar si Snape se lo comentó a alguien más - dijo James con aire preocupado. También debemos pensar en como recuperar la carta - dijo Peter que empezaba a ver la dificultad de la misión. Antes tendríamos que averiguar donde tiene la carta - dijo Remus finalmente y deteniéndose frente al retrato de la dama gorda y dando la contraseña. Ah, eres tú - dijo la dama gorda con aire ofendido. O vamos, perdóname, el otro día estaba cansado y me porte muy groseramente, pero estoy arrepentido. Esta bien, sé que eres un buen muchacho y lo dejaré pasar por esta vez - dijo el retrato con una sonrisa y giró sobre sus goznes para dejar libre la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Gracias - dijo Remus y entró en la sal común seguido de sus amigos.  
  
¿Y eso qué fue? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sirius, James y Peter mientras todos se sentaban en la sala. El otro día le respondí algo mal al retrato, estaba de mal humor y como ya estoy mejor, no creí conveniente que la entrada de nuestra sala común estuviera molesta conmigo, que tal si una noche se rehusa a dejarnos pasar y nos quedamos fuera so peligro de encontrados por Filch. Sí, no es bueno pelearse con las puertas - dijo Sirius recordando aquellas dos semanas en que la dama gorda se negaba a dejarlo entrar aunque tuviera la contraseña porque él la había llamado gorda. En todo ese tiempo Sirius había tenido que esperar a alguien más para poder entrar a sala común durante el día y había tenido que salir y entrar en la sala común bajo la capa invisible en las noches para que el cuadro malhumorado no los dejara fuera. Ahora pensemos en un plan, esta situación no puede durar más tiempo - dijo James poniéndose serio - si le damos a Severus más tiempo, podrá pensar que medidas tomar y Remus y Chacel estarían en problemas graves. James, tienes razón, no debemos darle a Snape más tiempo, pero tampoco tenemos que matarnos de hambre, vamos a almorzar antes de que cierre el comedor - dijo Remus que empezaba a sentir gruñir a su estomago - tenemos las clases para pensar en un plan. Supongo que sí, vamos pues - dijo James poniéndose de pie. Vamos - respondieron los otros tres muchachos poniéndose también de pie y siguiendo a James.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fueron a clase de transformaciones y por primera vez, y para felicidad de la profesora McGonagall no hicieron nada más que atender a la clase en silencio y realizar las transformaciones como les decían y sin ninguna otra intención aparente. Sus mentes trataban de pensar en un plan y la concentración que ponían en eso les impedía alborotar y hacer bromas como siempre lo hacían.  
  
No sé que puede ser, pero algo están tramando ustedes cuatro, los estaré vigilando - les dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando ellos se disponían a salir de clase. ¡Vamos, Profesora! Cuándo no ponemos atención, dice que porque somos malcriados y cuando nos portamos bien que por que tramamos algo, decídase ¿no? - dijo Sirius con un suspiro de resignación. No sea majadero Black - dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido y obligándolos a salir del aula - y recuerden que si algo pasa, sabré que fueron ustedes cuatro. Que injusticia - dijo Peter cuando ya estaban en el pasillo - ahora si alguien hace algo, McGonagall nos colgara a nosotros. Por ahora tenemos mayores cosas en que pensar - dijo Sirius poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Remus - debemos sacar a este chico loco, del problema en que lo han metido sus hormonas. Cállate ya Sirius y piensa en algo - dijo el aludido rodando los ojos y suspirando. No pidas imposibles Remus - dijo Peter - Sirius pensar, ja. Si dependieras sólo de él, yo te recomendaría que hicieras tus maletas y prepararas unos cojines para cuando tu mamá se entere. Que gracioso colagusano - dijo Sirius haciendo ademán de querer ahorcar a Peter - ya cállate y piensa en algo tu también. Otro imposible - dijo James con sorna.  
  
Remus rió ante la cara de indignación de Peter y las quejas de Sirius, por ser comparado con Peter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cada uno de los cuatro chicos estaba echado boca arriba en su cama, las cortinas corridas, las mantas bien tendidas bajo ellos y los rostros pensativos mirando al techo.  
  
¡LO TENGO! - Gritó Sirius sentándose de pronto en su cama, con los ojos azules brillando de emoción y el antebrazo levantado con el dedo índice apuntando al techo. Los otros tres chicos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y se acercaron a él - ya tengo un plan - les dijo Sirius con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, en cuanto ellos se sentaron en su cama.  
  
Fin del cuarto capítulo.  
  
**********************  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, porque estoy empezando a dudar muy seriamente en continuarlo. Este es el último capítulo que tenía escrito con anterioridad y pienso esperar algunos reviews antes de empezar a escribir el siguiente, así que de ustedes depende si queda aquí.  
  
Muchos besos de: Lorien Lupin 


	5. Capítulo 5

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No ganó dinero, ni ninguna otra cosa con ellos así que no hay razón para demandar.  
  
Nota de la autora: Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros, esos son míos. E l personaje principal de este fic es Remus Lupin y esta ambientado en la época en que los merodeadores aun estaban en Hogwarts. De que trata el fic ya lo saben, así que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y dejen reviews. Ahora respondo reviews:  
  
Lian: Hola Lian bueno saber de ti otra vez, y ver que le diste una repasada a otro de mis fics. Yo estoy bien, si me demoré tanto en actualizar mis fics, fue porque conseguí el libro cinco de Harry Potter y lo estoy leyendo y no pude dejarlo por varios días. Intente escribir pero no me podía concentrar. Ya superé la obsesión inicial y ya puedo pensar en mis fics. Tienes razón en lo de la categoría, cuando subí el fic, tenía planeado otra cosa para la historia que justificaba la categoría. Después cambié la historia e iba a cambiar la categoría pero se me fue olvidando y sólo porque me lo recordaste lo cambié. Muchas gracias por dejar review, me alegra que te haya gustado este fic también, sigue leyendo y dejándome reviews. Arel M: Hola de nuevo Arel Feliz de saber de ti de nuevo. Gracias por dejar review. ¿Ves? Lo seguí. Debes tener razón, yo misma no tengo la costumbre de dejar reviews, pero es porque usualmente imprimo los fics y los leo mientras hago otra cosa, luego me es difícil acordarme de dejar review. Te gustó lo de la puerta, gracias. Sí, como que Chacel es algo. bueno. digamos "cariñosa" pero no creo que Remsie se queje mucho. Bueno a mí esa pareja no me disgusta, pero tampoco soy muy fanática. Ayer leí uno muy bueno, uno de los pocos con esa pareja que me ha encantado, no puedo esperar para la continuación, Bueno, me da gusto que te siga gustando, prometo no abandonarlo hasta que alcance un buen final. Lorien Lupin.  
  
Capítulo V  
  
Recuerden que solamente tenemos que averiguar donde guarda Snape la carta, y si es posible averiguar también si alguien más lo sabe - dijo Sirius antes de que los cuatro salieran de la habitación - con algo de suerte será la palabra de Snape contra la de Remus, sin pruebas de por medio.  
  
Tenemos que irnos - dijo entonces James mientras se cubría con la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecía completamente - ¿vienen o qué? - dijo luego, levantando la capa y reapareciendo parcialmente para mirar a sus amigos con impaciencia.  
  
¡Ah sí, claro! - dijo Remus que lucía muy preocupado y distraído, a pesar de intentar disimular su preocupación.  
  
Inmediatamente, pero aun con aspecto ausente, Remus empujó a Peter  
hacía donde estaba James. A sus dieciséis años solamente Peter y James  
eran aun capaces de entrar juntos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.  
Sirius y Remus eran ya demasiado altos y se habían visto obligados a  
esconderse si aparecía alguien, exactamente de la misma forma que lo  
habían hecho en sus primeros dos años, justo antes de que James  
consiguiera su capa; pero como decía Sirius, al menos ahora tenían el  
mapa para saber si alguien estaba cerca.  
James y Peter, ambos invisibles salieron primero; Remus y Sirius, con  
el mapa para guiarse los siguieron poco tiempo después, ambos irían,  
por un camino diferente al de James y Peter; era aun muy temprano, la  
cena estaba siendo servida desde hacía recién quince minutos y para  
evitar encuentros no deseados, ambos irían por caminos no frecuentados  
hacia la sala común de Slytherin. James y Peter se cruzaron con  
algunas personas en el camino, todos de Slytherin, pero ninguno de  
esos encuentros tuvieron consecuencias; Remus y Sirius, con ayuda del  
mapa evitaron varios encuentros que habían sido muy peligrosos, entre  
ellos a Filch, el celador del colegio y uno de los prefectos de  
Slytherin.  
Finalmente, y tras varios minutos escondidos tras una estatua, Remus y  
Sirius, llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, donde ya  
los esperaban Peter y James.  
  
Ya era hora de que llegaran, ¿qué pasó? - dijo James, apareciendo de pronto junto con Peter a su lado.  
  
Unas chicas de Slytherin se pusieron a conversar en el pasillo y tuvimos que escondernos hasta que se fueron - explicó Sirius, Remus asintió aun parecía algo nervioso.  
  
Entremos entonces - dijo James ante lo cual Sirius sacó el mapa para ver en él la contraseña y los cuatro muchachos, tras fijarse que no hubiera alumnos en la sala común se adentraron en los dominios de los Slytherins.  
  
******************  
  
A pesar de no conocer la sala común de Slytherin, los cuatro chicos lograron encontrar de inmediato el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año, una vez allí se encontraron en una habitación rectangular, sin ventana alguna, con seis camas adoseladas, cada una con un baúl cerrado a los pies. A diferencia del cuarto que ellos compartían en la torre, esta estaba decorada en verde y plateado, los colores de Slytherin, y la serpiente, símbolo de esa casa, era el tema principal de un gran tapiz que adornaba la pared; y por supuesto por el hecho de que tenía una cama más que el suyo.  
  
Y ahora ¿cuál de todas es la de Snapy? - preguntó en voz alta Sirius mientras observaba las seis camas de cortinas verdes y los seis baúles a los pies de estas.  
  
Busca la almohada con la mancha de grasa - dijo James con una risita burlona que contagió a sus amigos, incluso a Remus que parecía algo tenso.  
  
Genial - dijo Sirius cuando dejó de reírse - supongo que tendremos que abrir todos los baúles y ver cual es de Snapy. Yo reviso este - añadió acercándose a un baúl y sacando su varita - Alhomora - dijo mientras apuntaba a la cerradura del baúl la cual se abrió al instante.  
  
James, Remus y Peter se acercaron a tres de los cinco baúles restantes con las varitas mágicas en la mano. James y Remus usaron el mismo hechizo que Sirius había usado y las cerraduras se abrieron al instante, algo que no ocurrió con la cerradura del baúl frente a Peter, la cual permaneció cerrada.  
  
Así no es Peter - dijo Remus con la misma voz amable con la que ayudaba a Peter en las clases - es así - dijo apuntando con su varita la cerradura del baúl y diciendo en forma clara y correcta el hechizo de Alhomora - ¿ves? - Dijo cuando la cerradura frente a él, se hubo abierto completamente - no lo dices con suficiente firmeza, y el movimiento es más fuerte también - terminó de explicar Remus, aun con voz amable, y luego se alejó hacía el baúl que había abierto primero para poder empezar a revisarlo.  
  
Gracias - murmuró Peter. - No soy bueno para esto de la magia, - afirmó luego con algo de tristeza.  
  
No digas tonterías Peter, no tiene nada que ver con eso - afirmó James, con la cabeza aun sumergida en el baúl.  
  
Lo que pasa es que no tienes confianza en ti mismo - secundó Sirius, que estaba sacando del baúl que tenía enfrente, varias cosas que consideraba interesantes.  
  
Sirius tiene razón, Peter. Si no tienes confianza jamás te saldrán los hechizos - terminó Remus quien ya revisaba el contenido del baúl que le correspondía y empezaba a sacar algunos libros.  
  
Supongo que sí; pero es difícil confiar en mí mismo después de los desastres que he hecho yo en clase - dijo Peter que con algo de tristeza mientras empezaba a rebuscar en el baúl abierto por Remus. - Como que después de eso ya no queda confianza alguna - agregó con desgana.  
  
Ya empezaste otra vez - dijo Sirius sacando la cabeza del baúl con expresión de disgusto.  
  
Deja de auto compadecerte y trata de mejorar - sugirió James con irritación dando una mirada de impaciencia a Peter.  
  
Ellos tienen razón - exclamó Remus también, pero sin ninguna señal de disgusto o impaciencia, o sin sacar si quiera la cabeza del baúl - empiezas a enojarme.  
  
Y eso es bastante decir Peter, con lo pacifico que es Moony ¡Hey! Miren esto - exclamó James con divertida alegría y sacando del baúl un pequeño libro color verde ya abierto en la primera pagina.  
  
¿Qué es? - preguntaron los otros tres chicos a su vez y acercándose al chico de lentes, que leyó con falsa voz de solemnidad - "Mi diario".  
  
¿Qué? - exclamaron los tres con burlona sorpresa.  
  
¿De quién es este baúl? - Preguntó Sirius con voz ansiosa.  
  
¡Vamos! ¡Habla ya! - le urgió Remus con idéntica voz mezcla de impaciencia y burla.  
  
Peter sólo sonreía con sorna asiendo pidiendo mediante gestos una respuesta.  
  
Es. de. Evan - dijo James, con la voz entrecortada por la risa, acababa de abrir la primera pagina escrita a mano del diario.  
  
¡¡¿Rosier?!!! - exclamaron Sirius y Remus con rostros de quien recibe una muy grata sorpresa, arrebatando el diario de las manos de James que no opuso resistencia y siguió riendo.  
  
"Lunes 15 de Noviembre. Querido diario." - empezó a leer Sirius pero su lectura se vio interrumpida por las carcajadas incontroladas de él y sus tres amigos.  
  
Querido diario - repitió Remus, secándose las lagrimas de risa de sus ojos - Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
Esto tenemos que usarlo - opinó Sirius que aun tenía los ojos húmedos y el diario de Evan Rosier en la mano.  
  
Supongo que deberíamos seguir buscando - opinó James después de un momento - Obviamente este no es de Snape. Aunque hubiera sido genial si así fuera.  
  
Sí, supongo - dijo Remus con voz desanimada; lentamente se puso de pie y regresó al baúl que apenas había empezado a rebuscar.  
  
El baúl abierto mostraba a simple vista solamente el contenido usual en todos los baúles; pero una vez que se hubieron apartado los libros, pergaminos, plumas e materiales de trabajo, Remus encontró las túnicas y ropa en general; todas ellas con el nombre completo del dueño del baúl. Remus cerró la tapa del baúl que resultó pertenecer a Avery, no sin antes remover de él unos artículos interesantes, por no decir vergonzosos. Peter hizo lo mismo con el suyo, que pertenecía a Goyle y del cual había sacado lo que parecía ser una vieja manta de bebe con bordados en movimiento de payasos sobre ponys, cabalgando por un campo de flores color fucsia. Sirius los imitó no antes de sacar del baúl un osito de felpa perteneciente a Crabbe, llamado "Mr. Sleepy eyes " según decía el bordado de su estomago.  
  
Eso nos deja con dos baúles - dijeron Sirius y James poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a los dos baúles a los pies de camas contiguas.  
  
Uno es de Snape - dijo James lenta y seriamente.  
  
Y el otro de Malfoy - dijo Sirius de la misma forma un tanto misteriosa.  
  
Podríamos abrir sólo uno de ellos para ver si es el de Snape - opinó Peter sin entender las verdaderas intensiones de los dos muchachos.  
  
O podríamos abrir ambos y sacarles todo lo que parezca siquiera remotamente interesante - concluyó Remus con una sonrisa divertida, captando perfectamente a los otros dos.  
  
Esa idea me gusta más - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
Él y James apuntaron sus varitas hacia las cerraduras de los baúles y emplearon el mismo hechizo de antes, sólo que esta vez las cerraduras permanecieron cerradas.  
  
¿No creerían en realidad que Snape y Malfoy usarían hechizos simples para cerrar sus baúles verdad? - Cuestionó Remus a sus amigos con evidente sarcasmo.  
  
Supongo que no. ¿En qué estabamos pensando? - se preguntó James en voz alta y como si no lo hubiera visto venir.  
  
Yo lo supuse, pero valía la pena probar ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius.  
  
Y por los siguientes diez minutos Peter consultaba el mapa del merodeador en busca de cualquier posible peligro, mientras los otros tres trataban de diversos hechizos que pudieran abrir la cerradura.  
  
Podría ser - dijo Remus mirando los rostros incrédulos de sus dos amigos - ¿qué pierdo con tratar?  
  
Supongo que nada, así que adelante - dijo James.  
  
Finite incantatem - dijo Remus con voz firme y una luz verde salió de la cerradura - interesante - dijo con voz pensativa acercándose al baúl cuya cerradura no se había abierto - finite incantatem - volvió a decir apuntando de nuevo a la cerradura que esta vez desprendió un humo color plateado - y ahora para asegurarme, alohomora - dijo nuevamente y la cerradura del baúl se abrió por fin. Remus no dijo nada, solamente sonrió complacido.  
  
¡Genial! Eso fue simplemente hermoso - exclamó Sirius emocionado poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Remus - estoy orgulloso de ti.  
  
¡Oh, guarda silencio y abre la otra! - exclamó Remus, riendo suavemente.  
  
En un instante los dos baúles estuvieron abiertos y los cuatro chicos revisaban el contenido de ambos con la esperanza de encontrar algo de Severus Snape que pudiera servirles de chantaje, lo que sacaran sobre Lucius Malfoy, sería algo extra por las molestias que se estaban tomando. En poco tiempo, y logrando esquivar a todos los alumnos de Slytherin que empezaban a llegar a su sala común, los chicos abandonaron los territorios de la casa de la serpiente y llegaron a su propia sala común con una bolsa de las cosas más embarazosas de sus enemigos, bolsa que había sido reducida y guardada en un bolsillo de la túnica de Peter para no despertar sospechas.  
  
Bueno. No estaba la carta, esa la debe llevar Snapy consigo - dijo Sirius una vez que las cosas de los Slytherins descansaban seguras en su propio baúl - pero tenemos lo material para chantajear a Snape y su pandilla por el resto del año. Sí, no te preocupes Rem - dijo James sentándose junto a su amigo - recuperaremos esa carta, sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo, y ese nos lo darán esas cosas de allí - dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras señalaba al baúl de Sirius.  
  
Fin del quinto capítulo. ***********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Lo terminé, yo sé que es corto, pero estuve dándole vueltas tanto tiempo sin pasar del primer párrafo, que me alegra haber salido de ese bache; no sabía que cosa iban a hacer los chicos. Espero que los demás capítulos salgan con más facilidad que este. ¿Cómo usaran lo obtenido? Véanlo o más bien léanlo en el próximo capítulo. Besos para mis queridos lectores y para toda la gente linda del ff.net: Lorien Lupin. 


	6. Capítulo 6

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Aquí también debo disculparme por la horrible demora al subir este capítulo, pero tengo razones que ustedes entenderán, ya que son gente linda y amable (. Primero: mi hermanito querido se mudó a Alemania ;_; y estuvimos una semana de despedidas con amigos, familiares, conocidos, etc., etc. Y claro está a eso le siguieron los preparativos del viaje en sí. Segundo: una vez que mi "manito" hubo viajado llegaron acá las fiestas patrias y las vacaciones de medio año y entre salidas a diversos sitios no tuve tiempo de hacer nada, además de eso salimos de viaje por varios días a un pueblito hermoso, pero carente de computadoras y menos aun de Internet así que a pesar de mis mayores deseos, no pude escribir. Tercero: Mi mala suerte fue tal que cuando llegué aquí, tuve un problema con la computadora y el Internet, mi computadora, borró los documentos más recientes, en otras palabras los capítulos que había empezado a hace ese día y luego tuve problemas con el Internet. El resultado, es que me tarde horrible y lo siento mucho. Aquí les va el capítulo seis, pero antes respondo reviews:  
  
HermiD: Hola gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Sí, gracias a Dios que superé el bache ese, solo espero que no pase de nuevo. Ya veras que les darán buen uso a los recuerdos, para eso son los merodeadores. Gracias por los halagos, y gracias por dejar review, sigue leyendo y dejándome tu opinión. Aquí te va el capítulo 6. Arel M: Hola Arel, que buen que te gustó; ya veras que agarraron de los otros baúles y como van a usarlo. El fic Remus/Sirius que leí, o más bien que sigo leyendo es uno llamado "Te recordaré, lo juro" aunque de momento no recuerdo el nombre del autor, me gusta la idea es muy original. A mí también me molesta que a Remus lo pongan de debilucho, pero en la gran mayoría es así, aunque yo particularmente no soy fan de esa pareja. Dime el nombre de tu fic que quiero darle un vistazo. Aquí te va el siguiente capítulo que, aunque aun me están saliendo con algo de dificultad, los seguiré haciendo. Disfrútalo y deja review. Elsa: Hola Elsa, bienvenida. Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el fic. Sí, mujer inteligente, con lo lindo que es, yo también quiero "amo a ese licántropo". Bueno gracias por dejar review, si voy a seguirlo aunque me demore, lo terminaré, lo prometo. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes; sigue leyendo y dejando review.  
  
Capítulo VI  
  
El salón de clase de pociones estaba tan silencioso como siempre que Carlyle estaba en él. El profesor que todos los alumnos describían como un amargado, no tenía ningún tipo de predilecciones, odiaba a todos los alumnos por igual, sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran; así que el único sonido que había en el salón aparte de la voz del mismo maestro, eran unos murmullos provenientes de la parte trasera del salón.  
  
Fueron ellos Lucius, lo sé - decía Severus a su compañero, al tiempo que echaba una mirada de desprecio a los cuatro chicos que se hacían bromas entre ellos y las reían en silencio al extremo opuesto del salón.  
  
¿Cómo podrían ellos haber entrado a nuestra sala común? Piensa en eso Severus, debe haber sido alguien de dentro - exclamaba el rubio aún mirando lo que el profesor hacía aparecer en la pizarra - además Sev, no son tan listos.  
  
Los estás subestimando, Lucius. No son listos, pero parecen haber nacido para desobedecer toda norma existente - argumentaba Severus.  
  
Si fueron ellos los descubriremos y les haremos pagar - dijo Lucius mirando a su compañero pero sin creer verdaderamente en la culpabilidad de los cuatro más grandes idiotas de Gryffindor, como él los consideraba.  
  
Lo que me preocupa de ese plan es lo que puedan hacer con las cosas antes de que descubramos algo.  
  
¿Qué guardas en ese baúl Sev? - preguntó Lucius mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
Nada importante - se apresuró a decir él con fingida expresión de tranquilidad - pero se llevaron también tu caja secreta, esa de la que ni yo conozco el contenido ¿no te preocupa que la puedan abrir? - añadió luego con expresión de malicia mirando a su amigo, que se puso visiblemente nervioso durante un instante.  
  
Eso es imposible - dijo con una risita nerviosa - además ahí no hay nada del otro mundo, dinero eso es todo. Yo creo que son Crabbe y Goyle, los que deberían estar preocupados, a veces son muy extraños.  
  
*********************  
  
Esto es mejor que el dinero - exclamó Sirius soltando una risa alegre al abrir la pequeña caja sacada del baúl de Lucius Malfoy - esto es incluso mejor que lo de Crabbe y Goyle - añadió Sirius antes de volver a reír.  
  
¡Genial! - exclamaron los otros tres chicos en cuanto Sirius les mostró el contenido.  
  
Quien lo diría, parecía casi normal, para un Slytherin por supuesto - exclamó Remus riendo mucho al pensar en lo que podrían hacer con esas cosas en su poder.  
  
¡Hay Lucy, si serás sucio! - dijo James riendo también.  
  
Cómo que resulto medio degenerado ¿no? - opinó Peter viendo el contenido de la pequeña caja entre el asco y la risa.  
  
Oigan ¿mañana es Jueves no? - preguntó Sirius varios minutos después y cuando el material para la extorsión yacía de nuevo muy seguro en su propio baúl.  
  
Sí, ¿por qué? - cuestionó James volteando a mirar a su amigo.  
  
¡Demonios! Porque resulta que me olvidé de hacer el trabajo de transformaciones - explicó él con gesto cansado.  
  
¡Rayos! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo James y Peter.  
  
¿Ustedes también lo olvidaron? - preguntó Remus con asombro.  
  
Pues sí - admitió James.  
  
¡Por Merlín! James - exclamó Remus - en Sirius no esperaría otra cosa, los estudios no podrían importarle menos; en Peter lo entiendo, vive en las nubes ¿pero tú?  
  
Lo sé, es que estos días han sido muy agitados - se disculpó James - por suerte sé, de que cosa trata todo el asunto, podré terminarlo en poco tiempo.  
  
Sí yo también - exclamó Sirius sin preocuparse demasiado.  
  
Yo no - opinó Peter.  
  
¡Ah! Nosotros te ayudamos - dijo Sirius como si el tiempo hasta la entrega del trabajo le sobrara.  
  
Ya que ustedes estarán ocupados, creo que yo me quedaré a leer un rato - dijo Remus acostándose en la cama y sacando un libro de su mesa de noche.  
  
¿En serio? - preguntó Sirius con una expresión pícara en el rostro.  
  
Sí Sirius, leeré un rato, me daré un baño, quizás de un paseo, eso es todo - dijo el aludido con el rostro carente de expresión alguna.  
  
Bueno si tú lo dices - aceptó Sirius sin convicción - pero si paseas por la habitación de cierta maestra ten cuidado, no te vaya a ver alguien - sugirió antes de salir acompañado de los otros dos que reían ligeramente.  
  
Mejor te llevas la capa invisible Remus - sugirió James - ya conoces el hechizo para abrir mi baúl.  
  
Chistosos - exclamó Remus - pero en cuanto se hubieron ido, añadió para sí mismo - tiene razón, mejor me la llevo.  
  
Y poniéndose de pie abrió el baúl de James, sacó la capa de invisibilidad y salió del cuarto y de la sala común sin que nadie pudiera verlo.  
  
***************  
  
Veritas est - dijo Remus, con la capa en la mano, ocultando algunas cosas, y parado frente al gran cuadro que ocultaba la entrada al cuarto de Chacel.  
  
¡Oh! Eres tú guapo, pasa - exclamó la muchacha del cuadro dejando de ver las estrellas y volteando a ver al visitante, luego el cuadro se abrió, dejando ver la escalera que conducía a la puerta de entrada.  
  
Remus subió por ella, pero antes de abrir la puerta se colocó la capa de invisibilidad, luego lentamente giró la manija y entró en el cuarto sin hacer ruido. Sentada en un de los sillones, recortada por el fuego de la chimenea, estaba la figura de Chacel, que en ese momento leía un libro.  
  
¡Hola guapa! - Exclamó Remus alegremente dejando caer la capa invisible y sonriendo a su maestra.  
  
Eres un loco, ¿qué haces aquí? - Exclamó ella riendo alegremente, y dejando el libro para acercarse al muchacho que de pie cerca de la puerta que sostenía lo que parecían ser una canasta de picnic.  
  
Si quieres me voy - exclamó él, fingiéndose ofendido y dando media vuelta.  
  
Ya sabes que yo jamás podría votarte - dijo ella - ¿qué traes ahí? - preguntó curiosa al ver la canasta.  
  
Veamos - exclamó Remus acercándose a la alfombra.  
  
Remus se sentó en la alfombra y dejó sobre ella la canasta, Chacel lo siguió alegre y se sentó frente a él, para ver como él abría la canasta y sacaba su contenido, explicando el objetivo para cada cosa.  
  
Esto es para emborracharte - dijo sacando una botella de hidromiel - porque dices me dan risa las babosadas que hablas en ese estado - explicó el muchacho sonriendo cuando ella le golpeó el brazo - esto es porque me dijiste que te gustan las fresas - dijo sacando un envase mediano con fresas dentro - esto porque me gusta el chocolate - explicó sacando otro envase esta vez lleno de pedazos de chocolate - y finalmente esto - dijo sacando lo que parecía una olla para fondue en miniatura, y agrandándola sobre la alfombra - para unir las dos cosas anteriores y hacer un plato que según me han dicho es afrodisiaco - terminó levantando las cejas varias veces con expresión pícara y burlonamente seductora a la vez.  
  
Eres un loco - sentenció ella con una sonrisa y acercándose para darle un corto beso en los labios.  
  
Eso significa que no quieres fondeu - preguntó é, aun en son de broma.  
  
No, eso significa que estás loco, y nada más. ¿Qué celebramos bebe? - exclamó Chacel moviéndose para estar sentada junto a Remus.  
  
Celebramos el que ya tenemos algo para chantajear a Snapy y su banda - explicó por fin el muchacho abriendo la botella de hidromiel.  
  
¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella emocionada y encendiendo el aparato para hacer fondeu y metiendo en la olla el chocolate.  
  
Remus rió antes de contarle.  
  
Bueno Snapy está. como decirlo, está enamorado - exclamó Remus antes de reír otra vez.  
  
¿Y lo gracioso de eso es? - Preguntó Chacel casi riendo con solo mirar a Remus reír.  
  
Lo gracioso es de quien está enamorado. ¡Oh, Chacel! Tu no tienes idea - completó Remus dejando de reír, pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Vamos dime quien - exigió Chacel - dime o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza - concluyó ella con una sonrisa y metiendo una fresa en el chocolate, para luego sacarla y mostrársela a Remus.  
  
Dame - pidió él abriendo la boca al ver la fresa bañada en chocolate.  
  
No hasta que me digas de quien está enamorado Snape - dijo ella manteniendo la fresa fuera de su alcance.  
  
Remus contraatacó con su mejor cara de cachorrito.  
  
No - dijo Chacel sin ceder ante el chantaje del muchacho.  
  
Dame esa fresa - repitió Remus dejando la actitud de cachorro triste y usando está vez su voz de niño mimado.  
  
No hasta que hables - dijo Chacel aun sin ceder.  
  
Está bien, pero después la fresa - accedió Remus.  
  
Después la fresa, lo prometo - accedió ella con una sonrisa.  
  
Minerva McGonagall - exclamó Remus, haciendo un gesto de asco y luego empezando a reír - escribe poemas sobre ella - exclamó Remus antes de volver a reír como loco al recordar ese detalle - le toma fotos en secreto y las guarda - agregó Remus aun entre risas.  
  
Chacel también reía tanto por lo gracioso de la revelación como por contagio, la risa de Remus se le había pegado. Finalmente Remus paró de reír y recordando otro tema agregó. Mi fresa - dijo con voz de niño.  
  
Aquí está su fresa - le dijo Chacel extendiéndole la fresa para que la tomara. Remus cambió rápidamente su expresión de niño, por una de mirada seductora y abrió la boca para que ella se la diera.  
  
Chacel rió ligeramente una vez más y depositó la fresa en la boca del muchacho que la mordió dejando la parte de las hojitas. Luego Remus cogió otra fresa y la sumergió en el chocolate, Chacel abrió la boca, pero Remus alzó el dedo índice como pidiéndole tiempo y destapando la botella de hidromiel sirvió una copa.  
  
Antes que nada señorita, tome usted su copa - exclamó y luego con voz traviesa - recuerde que mi misión de hoy es emborracharla y seducirla, las fresas son un extra.  
  
Eres un tonto - dijo ella con una sonrisa y apuró la copa de hidromiel, luego de eso abrió la boca nuevamente - lista para mi fresa.  
  
Algún rato después aun en la alfombra.  
  
No puedo creer que me hicieras tomar la botella entera - dijo Chacel mirando a Remus que se encontraba a su lado con la mirada ligeramente perdida.  
  
Te dije que parte de mi misión de hoy era emborracharte - dijo Remus, que seguía igual de sobrio que al principio.  
  
Entonces cumple la otra mitad - dijo Chacel sonriendo y acercándose a Remus.  
  
Cómo si en ese estado todavía necesitaras que te seduzca - exclamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie con expresión de sinvergüenza y levantándola en brazos para luego aventarla en la cama, en medio de las risas y falsas protestas de ella.  
  
Fin del capítulo 6. ************************  
  
Nota de Autora: Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo seis. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, dejen review y díganme que piensan, a ver si así me vienen las ideas con mayor rapidez.  
  
Besos a todos mis queridos lectores y gente linda del ff.net.  
Lorien Lupin. 


	7. Capítulo 7

El secreto  
Autor: Lorien Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno, aquí el capítulo siete, igual de demorado que los dos anteriores, pero más largo y con algo más de acción, ya sabemos el secreto de Snape, que si bien no parece tan terrible ahora, lo será en manos de esos chicos locos. Aun no se sabe que cosa guardaba Lucius o que guardaba Avery, que una que no haya parecido relevante en el momento del saqueo, lo será en el momento de la broma a Lucius, que ya sé cual será y es de lo más malvado, fácil y sutil que se puedan imaginar. Pero antes de eso review:  
  
HermiD: Hola Hermi, gracias por dejar review, que bien que te gustó. Sí, desgraciadamente, he tenido mala racha pero ya está superada, así que con un poco de ayuda de mi comadre inspiración (medio caprichosa ella), actualizaré más rápido. Sí Remus es lindo, con las fresas y todo eso (es adorable ^.^ *Lorien suspira*). Gracias por decir eso del fic, me halagas. Bueno te dejo con el siguiente capítulo que empieza con una sorpresita, que espero te guste. Adiós chica loca, me alegra mucho que sigas dos fics míos; y que en ambos te tomes el tiempo de dejar review.  
  
Besos y los dejo con el capítulo.  
Lorien Lupin.  
  
Capítulo VII  
  
Los ojos de Remus se abrieron lentamente y por un segundo, mientras se desperezaba no comprendió del todo, el que el suave sol de las primeras horas de la mañana, brillara sobre su rostro. Tan sólo se estiró y colocó una mano sobre ellos para evitar que la luz lo molestara. Segundos después los ojos dorados se cerraban para volverse a abrir de nuevo, mucho más grandes que antes, y con una expresión de alarma en ellos.  
  
No puede ser - exclamaba Remus al tiempo que de un brinco salía de la cama, despertando a Chacel en el proceso, y empezaba a recoger su ropa de todos los rincones en los que yacía - no está, como puede no estar - se quejaba luego el muchacho, que parecía estar al borde de un ataque.  
  
¿Qué cosa no está? - preguntaba Chacel con voz soñolienta, sin parecer aun, completamente despierta.  
  
Mi ropa interior - exclamaba el muchacho sin detener su búsqueda.  
  
La tengo yo, lo olvidaste - exclamó ella, aun con voz de dormida y quitándose los boxers de Remus sin salir de debajo de las sabanas; tras lo cual pareció despertarse un poco más, y con expresión confusa miró la luz que entraba por la ventana - oye ya amaneció.  
  
Dime algo que no sepa - gruñó él mirándola con expresión de impaciencia y terminando de subirse los boxers de medias lunas, regalo de Sirius.  
  
¡Oh no! ¡Te quedaste dormido! - Dijo Chacel con expresión de alarma y ya completamente despierta.  
  
Dime algo que no sepa - repitió Remus en un gruñido. Y continuando de subirse y abrocharse rápidamente el pantalón, antes de empezar, con la misma velocidad a amarrarse los zapatos que ya tenía puestos. Todo eso mientras se hablaba para si mismo en son de queja - ¿cómo demonios pude quedarme dormido?  
  
Yo creo que fue por las botellas de hidromiel que fuiste a buscar a las cocinas en la noche y una de las cuales llegó a medias aquí antes de que te la terminaras de un golpe.  
  
Chacel, era una pregunta retórica - exclamó el muchacho entre dientes - estoy consciente - continuó mientras se colocaba la camiseta del día anterior y la túnica - de que anoche nos tomamos una botella y media de hidromiel cada uno, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me lo recuerda. También estoy consciente de que lo más probable es que estuviera demasiado ebrio para acordarme que debía volver a mi dormitorio - añadió con cierto tono de vergüenza en su voz.  
  
Y yo no debo de haber sido de mucha ayuda - exclamó ella.  
  
Chacel, tu estabas ebria mucho antes de ponerte mis boxers - exclamó Remus ya más calmado, y con una sonrisa divertida y seductora a la vez. - Adiós, preciosa - exclamó acercándose a Chacel y dándole un corto beso en la frente antes de encaminarse a la puerta, con la capa de invisibilidad sobre un brazo, la cual se colocó antes de salir por la puerta y después de mandar un beso volado a su maestra.  
  
Sus pasos lo llevaron rápidamente por la vía más directa hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y con la respiración agitada a causa de la carrera y del susto que se llevó al casi estrellarse contra Filch, pronunció la contraseña.  
  
¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó la señora gorda al oír la contraseña y no ver persona alguna.  
  
Déjame pasar por favor - casi rogó Remus, pero sin retirar la capa de invisibilidad - es cuestión de vida o muerte, soy un alumno de esta casa, lo juro - agregó.  
  
Esta bien, te dejaré pasar. - Accedió el retrato - pero no deberías regresar a estás horas. Te meterás en líos - agregó apartándose para dejar ver la entrada de la sala común.  
  
Gracias, te lo agradezco, no volverá a pasar - exclamó Remus con alegría y antes de entrar a la sala común.  
  
Aun con la capa sobre sus hombros subió a su dormitorio, al que entró procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sus cuatro compañeros de cuarto dormían aún, al menos así lo parecía por el sonido de las respiraciones regulares y las cortinas aun cerradas. Remus se dirigió a las camas y en el mayor silencio posible guardó la capa en el baúl de James. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era sacar su cepillo de dientes y pantalón pijama y podría irse a dar un baño y aparentar, por lo menos ante Daniel Harris, haberse levantado temprano para darse un baño. Pero antes de eso decidió revisar el reloj de su mesa de noche, para ver que tan temprano era realmente.  
  
Rayos - exclamó en un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
El reloj mágico de su velador mostraba recién las cinco y veinte de la mañana (N.A. No tengo ni idea de a que hora amanece en Inglaterra, pero en donde vivo el sol empieza a salir a partir de las cinco y para las cinco y media ya está claro aunque nublado). Ni siquiera los más madrugadores se levantaban a esa hora, tendría que echarse en su cama y fingir que aun dormía por lo menos hasta las seis. Y poniéndose el pantalón pijama, Remus se acostó en su cama acomodándose y preparándose para una larga espera.  
  
"Pero ya que voy a estar aquí cuarenta minutos, mejor me duermo un rato - pensó - después de todo aun tengo sueño" - como para confirmar su frase Remus no pudo reprimir un bostezo, y apoyando en la almohada la cabeza de claros cabellos castaños, se quedó dormido.  
  
********************  
  
Deberían despertarlo o llegarán tarde - dijo la voz de Daniel Harris.  
  
Metete en tus propios asuntos Harris - dijo bruscamente la voz de Sirius.  
  
Como gusten - dijo el chico rubio saliendo del dormitorio rumbo al baño, con su cepillo de dientes en una mano.  
  
Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que su compañero de cuarto se había ido la voz de James sonó.  
  
Que esperamos, revisemos si llegó en la noche - exclamó James y los pasos apresurados de tres muchachos se dirigieron a la única cama de cortinas cerradas, las cuales abrieron bruscamente dejando entrar de golpe la luz del sol que cayó sobre los ojos cerrados del chico que sobre ella dormía; despertándolo lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos, cubriéndoselos con una mano luego.  
  
Remus, ¿a qué hora llegaste? - cuestionaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Cómo a las cinco y quince - exclamó este con voz soñolienta - ¿Qué hora es?  
  
¿Qué? ¿Cinco y quince?  
  
Me quedé dormido. Tome demasiado ayer, y al parecer no me acordé que tenía que regresar - se excusó Remus para luego repetir su pregunta - ¿qué horas son?  
  
Alrededor de las seis y cuarenta y cinco - respondió Sirius para luego agregar - no tienes idea de lo pesado que se puso Harris, vino a dormir temprano y no se tragó del todo el cuento de que llegaste mientras estaba en el baño.  
  
Sí, tu sabes que siempre sospecha de nosotros - agregó James - estaba empeñado en decirte algo, pero no lo dejamos y además lo vigilamos hasta que se durmió de verdad.  
  
Gracias chicos, les debo una.  
  
Nos debes varias, esta fue demasiado grande - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Esta bien, les debo varias. Ahora me voy a dar un baño, lo necesito con urgencia.  
  
Date un baño largo y revigorizante Rem.  
  
¿Qué rayos quieres decir Sirius? - exclamó este mientras sacaba su cepillo de dientes.  
  
Qué tenemos que preparar el chantaje, tenemos conferencia con Snapy y Lucille después de las clases de la tarde - explicó Sirius con expresión de malicia.  
  
Estamos por jugarnos la partida final con Snapy y su pandilla - añadió James - y necesitas todas tus fuerzas.  
  
Ahora sí necesito un baño - exclamó Remus saliendo por la puerta rumbo al baño y seguido por sus amigos que tampoco se habían duchado aun.  
  
Fin del capítulo siete. ***************************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo siete, en el no pasa mucho, salvo que los merodeadores informan que el enfrentamiento se acerca. ¿Significa eso que se acerca el final de esta pequeña historia? Pues creo que sí. Si me tarde lo siento, esta historia no me sale con facilidad, y aunque ya suene a excusa tuvo algunos líos, esta vez con el Internet.  
  
Bueno me despido. Besos a todos mis queridos lectores y miembros del ff.net:  
  
Lorien Lupin. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno en el capítulo anterior Remys se quedó dormido en el cuarto de Chacel, pero volvió a su dormitorio sin problemas, aunque a las 5 de la mañana. Como ya dije, no hubo muchas novedades, salvo una, los chicos ya tiene todo listo y el chantaje va a empezar. Pero antes review:  
  
HermiD: Hola, Hermi, gracias por el review, y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sí, la profesora tiene mucha suerte, quien como ella. Voy a continuarlo hasta que terminé, en especial porque ya me imaginé el final y quiero ponerlo en práctica, aunque aun no sé como voy a llegar a esa parte. La reunión con Snapy y la broma a Lucille es en este capítulo, espero que haya salido bien y que disfrutes del capítulo 8. Ahora te dejo con el capítulo, byei.  
  
"EL SECRETO"  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capitulo VIII:  
  
Aquí está el libro - exclamó Peter que se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos con un gran libro y una expresión ligeramente molesta - la señorita Pynce me miró raro, les dije que sólo las chicas sacan este libro.  
  
Eso no es cierto Peter - exclamó Sirius - alguno que otro fracasado en el campo del amor, debe sacarlo también.  
  
¿Y por eso me eligieron verdad? - se quejó Peter.  
  
¡Noooo!! - Exclamó Sirius cerrando los ojos y agitando el dedo índice de un lado a otro - bueno Peter, la señora Pynce hubiera sospechado que era para una broma si lo sacábamos uno de nosotros - aceptó luego.  
  
Es indignante lo mucho que se desconfía de nosotros en este lugar - exclamó James agitando su cabeza de rebeldes cabellos con burlona desaprobación.  
  
¡Ya, ya! No la traten de componer - exclamó Peter y dejando el libro en la mesa se sentó - busquemos el filtro ese.  
  
Muy bien Pete - exclamó Sirius y empezando a buscar entre las paginas encontró lo que buscaba, porque copiando el contenido en un pedazo de pergamino se puso de pie y exclamó - muy bien, démosle a Lucille cosas más personales de que preocuparse.  
  
Los cuatro muchachos rieron malignamente y devolviendo el libro salieron de la biblioteca.  
  
¿Estás seguro que será lo suficientemente potente? - exclamó Peter examinando el pergamino.  
  
No queremos que sea potente Peter - explicó Sirius.  
  
Queremos que sea sutil, así parecerá más real - agregó James con sonrisa malvada.  
  
Piensa Peter, la posibilidad de que sea real lo va a perturbar más - rió Remus - Lucille va a estar tan confundido que ni se acordará que tiene un amigo grasiento llamado Snapy.  
  
Mucho menos recordará ayudarle con cualquier plan con que este planee defenderse - rió Sirius.  
  
¿Y me pueden explicar porque se lo vamos a dar también a Avery? - preguntó Peter.  
  
Por diversión - respondió Sirius empezando a reír y contagiando a sus amigos.  
  
****************************  
  
Empieza plan "sacando del camino a los amigos de Snivellus Snapy para dejarlo sólo, triste, vulnerable y a nuestra merced" - exclamó Sirius para luego empezar a reír como un maniático.  
  
Que nombresito más largo - opinó James.  
  
Todo el mundo es un crítico - se quejó Sirius - está bien. Empieza el plan "divide y vencerás". ¿Mejor?  
  
Sí - exclamó James.  
  
O.K. el filtro está listo - exclamó Sirius levantando dos frasquitos pequeños llenos con un liquido espeso e incoloro - ¿Listos los voluntarios?  
  
Listo - exclamó Remus cuadrándose militarmente.  
  
Bueno, que se le va a hacer - murmuró Peter poniéndose de pie - listo - exclamó con desgana.  
  
Cálmate Peter - exclamó Sirius con sarcasmo - estás derramando entusiasmo por toda la alfombra.  
  
Jaja - exclamó Peter con sarcasmo - como se supone que me emocioné por estar a punto de alterar la comida de Avery, un Slytherin.  
  
No te quejes Peter, a Remus le tocó Lucy - le hizo notar James - y no lo vez a él haciendo tanto lío.  
  
Él está tan loco como ustedes, además si me tocaba Malfoy no lo hacia ni obligado.  
  
Menos mal que me tocó a mí entonces - exclamó Remus - ahora vámonos - y dicho esto cogió la capa invisible y arrastró a Peter hacia la puerta, desapareciendo ambos bajo ella antes de abrirla y salir junto a James y Sirius que iban a abrir el retrato y las entradas para ellos de ahí al gran comedor.  
  
***********************  
  
Remus no estoy seguro de esto - murmuró Peter.  
  
Cállate se supone que no estamos aquí - murmuró Remus sin detenerse en su camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Ambos chicos se dirigieron primero a Avery y Peter temblando ligeramente, colocó el líquido en el zumo de calabaza de Avery. Luego fue el turno de Remus de colocar el líquido en la copa de Lucius además de hacer tronar los dedos entre ambos para que se miraran después de tomar el filtro.  
  
La mirada de los dos Slytherin se encontraron y ambos la retiraron al instante, visiblemente nerviosos. Los dos Gryffindor salieron del gran comedor y después de quitarse la capa y guardarla en la mochila de Remus entraron al gran comedor como si nada hubiera pasado; y aguantando las ganas de reír ante las miradas furtivas miradas que se lanzaban los dos para luego volver a mirar al frente con sorpresa y profundo espanto en sus ojos.  
  
Siguiente, el chico diario - exclamó Sirius tachando a Malfoy y a Avery de una pequeña lista y envolviendo en un círculo el nombre de Evan Rosier.  
  
Todo está listo, el correo estará llegando en cualquier segundo - exclamó James sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
Casi inmediatamente las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor llevando el correo como todas las mañanas, excepto que esta vez todas traían un pequeño paquete del tamaño y la forma de un libro pequeño.  
  
Muy bien - exclamó Sirius mientras él y sus amigos fingían sorpresa y abrían los suyos - por Dios, si es una copia del diario de Evan Rosier - exclamó Sirius en voz alta y fingiendo sorpresa al instante, él, sus amigos y el resto del alumnado (menos un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin) estallaron en burlonas carcajadas.  
  
¿Y qué pasó con la sutileza? - exclamó Peter riendo divertido.  
  
¿Y la creatividad? - preguntó Remus a su vez, riendo también.  
  
¡Bah! Decidí apegarme a los clásicos - exclamó Sirius sonriendo.  
  
Bueno y el cuadernito ese hará todo el trabajo - exclamó James leyendo pasajes del "diario íntimo" de Evan Rosier, el cual tenía un hechizo de voz que te sugería las mejores partes una vez que leías la pagina de presentación.  
  
Evan Rosier con aspecto de extremo espanto, empezó a correr de un lado al otro tratando de arranchar a los demás alumnos el cuaderno pero en cuanto los arrebataba volvían volando a su dueño original. Mientras tanto Malfoy y Avery parecían más preocupados por cosas más importantes como para interesarles que el diario de Evan estuviera en manos de todo el alumnado.  
  
¿No puede quitarlos a los dueños? - preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius con expresión extremadamente divertida.  
  
Nop - declaró este sonriendo feliz y satisfecho al ver a Rosier aun corriendo de un lado a otro.  
  
¿El siguiente paso cuál es? - preguntó Peter a sabiendas que los últimos eslabones sueltos eran el chico cobija de bebé, y el chico osito de felpa.  
  
¡Oh, lo de los dos gorilas ya está arreglado! - exclamó Sirius con tranquilidad.  
  
Pusimos un hechizo en el oso y la cobija - informó James.  
  
¿Qué hechizo? - preguntó Peter - ¿y en qué momento?  
  
Cuándo tuviste que quedarte a limpiar el desastre que hiciste en pociones - explicó Sirius.  
  
Y fue un hechizo de encogimiento - explicó Remus.  
  
¿Ese que el objeto se encoge cuando lo buscas? - preguntó Peter.  
  
Sí, pero lo modificamos un poco - explicó Remus con una sonrisa complacida.  
  
Se encogerán en cuanto los vean - rió Sirius.  
  
Los atamos a ellos mediante un hechizo, y cada cierto tiempo aparecen, o más bien crecen; y un momento después se habrán ido, no podrán jamás atraparlos, también encogen si lo intentas - rió Remus.  
  
¿O sea que los matones de Slytherin irán por el colegio temiendo que en el cualquier momento aparezcan y todo el mundo lo vean con ellos? - volvió a preguntar Peter (N.A. que lento es el chico).  
  
Eso es - respondieron los otros tres muchachos.  
  
Debe empezar a funcionar en unos minutos - exclamó Sirius observando la mesa de Slytherin en donde Crabbe y Goyle parecían de pronto nerviosos y salían del gran comedor sin decir más, Lucius y Avery parecían finalmente no haber soportado más la incomoda situación y mientras Avery abría un libro que no le interesaba y enterraba en él el rostro repentinamente colorado, Lucius se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su primera clase sin esperar a nadie o dar mayores explicaciones. Evan aun daba vueltas por el gran comedor y Avery salió del comedor poco después que Malfoy sin dar excusa alguna y sin despedirse.  
  
El extremo de la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba ahora casi vacío, salvo por Severus Snape que sólo en medio de los sitios vacíos observaba a Evan con expresión de confusión.  
  
Snivellus Snapy está solito - canturreó Sirius - ¿Por qué nadie acompaña a Snivellus?. ¿Será por qué es grasoso?. ¿Será por qué es sarroso?. ¿Será porque no se baña y esta apestoso?. ¡Pues no es así.! Snapy es grasoso. Snapy es sarroso. y aunque tampoco se baña y es apestoso. está solito porque así lo quisimos nosotros. Snivellus Snapy está solito.  
  
Sirius ya córtala - interrumpió James.  
  
¿No te gusta la canción? - preguntó el chico fijando sus ojos azules en su amigo.  
  
Me encanta, luego nos la cantas completa - afirmó James, afirmación que fue recibida con miradas de cansancio de sus otros dos amigos - pero ahora debemos tener nuestra pequeña conferencia con Snivellus Sanpy - concluyó James poniéndose de pie.  
  
¡Síííííííí!!!!!! - exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo mientras una gran sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro dándole una expresión infantil.  
  
Fin del capítulo 8. *************************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Bueno gente paciente, aquí el capítulo ocho, por fin y tras una enorme cantidad de tiempo. Los chicos guapos tenían su plan y ya está listo, separaron a Snivellus Snapy de su pandilla, (Lucius y Avery ^_^ jiji) y se disponen a empezar el chantaje. ¿Cómo les saldrá eso? Esperen con algo de paciencia el siguiente capítulo, ya les dije que las ideas me vienen lentamente en este fic, en realidad si lo continuo es porque ya se me ocurrió el final, pero hasta que la trama llega a eso, yo voy a velocidad tortuga. Trataré de pensar más rápido pero no prometo nada, discúlpenme.  
  
Besos a todos mis queridos (y pacientes) lectores y a toda la gente linda del ff.net.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola, lindas personas. Una vez más, el nuevo capítulo llega con retraso, pero está vez sí fue demasiado, hasta yo lo admito. Pero se juntaron muchas cosas, Primera: mi absoluta incapacidad para pensar rápido en un capítulo para este fic; con él me bloqueo de manera horrenda, cosa que no me pasa con mis otros fics, este fue una de los primeros que subí y ya casi todos (incluso los más nuevos) están por terminar, y me temo que acabaran antes que este porque sigo igual de bloqueada con él. Lo he dicho ya antes, lo único que me hace continuar son los reviews y el hecho de que ya pensé en el desenlace y quiero verlo por escrito. Segundo: a parte de mi permanente bloqueo, ocurrió el desastre de mi compu, que me borró lo que había avanzado de este capi (que no era mucho, pero siempre ayuda). Y tercero: que por falta de tiempo no podía bajar de mi backup los capítulos antiguos del fic, y créanme o no, no puedo escribir un nuevo capítulo de ningún fic, sin releer el capítulo anterior y luego responder reviews. Así que, sin más preámbulos, respondo reviews y los dejo con el capítulo 9, el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.  
  
HermiD: Hola HermiD: Hola Hermi amiguita, gracias por el review, tú eres una de las personas que me han ayudado a continuar con este fic a pesar de que no me llegan con facilidad los capítulos. Me da un gusto enorme que te haya dado risa el capítulo 8; y me halaga el que pienses que tengo la mente de una 5ta merodeadora, eso me dice que no hago un mal trabajo con mis bromas. Sí, el Siriusito es un niñito en muchos aspectos, por eso es mi segundo gran amor. Lamento saber que por mi culpa tuviste menos cosas en que entretenerte en tus épocas de estudio ;_; me siento mal por eso. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo, te dejo con él; y espero que me dejes un review para el siguiente y último capi, aunque sé que no es necesario pedírtelo, siempre dejas. Bye y muchos besitos.  
  
Arel M: Hola Arel, ¿cómo has estado? Gracias por el review, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, ahora sé porque, al menos para ti la espera no fue tan larga. Sí, lo de los fics inéditos fue lo que más me molestó, en especia porque muchos de ellos, ya tenían tantas paginas que ya ni recuerdo lo que puse en ellos; he decidió no reescribir la mayoría, pero ya tengo algunos proyectos de fics nuevos en mi archivo, incluyendo los dos o tres que subiré cuando acabe con todos mis fics (lo que no va a tardar pues ya andan por el último, o los tres o cuatro últimos como máximo). Mantén la mente positiva es lo mejor, mira yo, la computadora se me formateo y perdí mis archivos y muchos programas, pero yo pienso, por lo menos mis discos duros están casi vacíos y la compu está cinco veces más rápida, y ya no se cuelga. Sí, supongo que la profesora se los puso después de, no creo que durante, así no tendría sentido (y sí, ¡qué tierno!) Sí, seguramente habría sido una escena graciosa, pero con lo que hicieron en ese estado, hubiera tenido que subir de G a R o mínimo NC-17. Que bueno que te gustaron las venganzas, con Snape ya verás, y que había en la caja de Lucius también lo verás aquí y tuvo que ver con la broma que eligieron para él. Ya vez que no me desmoralicé, es sólo que tengo mis manías y no podía escribir sin antes tener mis archivos y releer el capítulo anterior. Te dejo con el capítulo 9, espero que te guste y me dejes un último review para el siguiente y último capítulo, bye y muchos besitos.  
  
Bueno, a todos los lectores que siempre pacientes esperan mi siguiente capítulo sin enviar reviews bomba, los dejo con el capi, muchos besos a todos.  
  
Lorien Lupin Administradora adjunta de "La Legión de las Lupinas" (Nuevo foro, esperando a todas las fans del Remusito hermoso ¡Únanse ya!) Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" (No es nuevo, deben conocerlo, pero sí son fans del Siriusin bonito y no conocen la Orden ¡Pues únanse! ¿Qué esperan?)  
  
"El Secreto" Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo IX  
  
Te esperamos afuera Snivellus - exclamó Sirius en un susurro, mientras pasaba junto con sus amigos junto a la mesa Slytherin, pero sin mirar en ningún momento a Snape.  
  
Ya salgo - exclamó Snape susurrando y sin mover los labios o mirar siquiera a los chicos Gryffindor - pero váyanse ya, no quiero que nadie sospeche que voy a encontrarme con ustedes.  
  
Vamos Snapy - susurró Sirius que fingía conversar con sus amigos, reunidos en un grupo circular cerca de donde estaba sentado Severus - no creas que para nosotros sería un honor.  
  
Luego de eso los merodeadores se alejaron y salieron del gran comedor; a los cinco minutos y después de haber mirado con inquietud a Evan que aun corría por el salón aunque ya con menos energía que la de antes; Severus cogió sus cosas y salió también. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo miró a ambos lados en busca de los merodeadores, hasta que finalmente observó a Pettigrew esperándolo junto a un colorido tapiz. Severus se acercó al lugar donde estaba de pie el chico bajito y lo siguió dentro de una pequeña sala oculta detrás del tapiz, no sin antes haber revisado que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Dentro de la sala en desuso se encontraban los tres merodeadores restantes, cómodamente sentados en los sillones que ahí había, y observándolo con expresiones serias y bastantes hostiles. Snape se percató entonces sobre en que se había metido, estaba completamente solo, sin nadie que lo apoyara y se había ido a meter a un lugar secreto con sus tres peores y más peligrosos enemigos; Severus se dio la vuelta para salir por el tapiz, pero este ya no estaba ahí, Pettigrew estaba serenamente sentado en el otro sillón, con la misma expresión seria que sus amigos, obviamente había un truco para cerrar la sala y el no sabía el modo de volverla a abrir.  
  
No está ahí Snivellus - exclamó la voz de Remus a sus espaldas, ligeramente burlona - y no volverá hasta que nosotros lo queramos - agregó con el mismo tono de voz.  
  
Severus permaneció quieto, mirando hacia el muro. Tras un momento de duda, decidió no arriesgarse a confiar en su palabra y tocó con una mano el lugar del muro en el que antes estuviera la entrada y el revés del tapiz. Un coro de carcajadas estalló en la habitación.  
  
¿Qué pasa Snapy? ¿No te agrada nuestra compañía? - exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa un tanto macabra en cuanto hubieron dejado de reír y Snape se había volteado a mirarlos. Después de comprobar que no podía salir, no le parecía conveniente seguirles dando la espalda a esos tres, Pettigrew no podía hacer gran cosa con su varita, aunque se lo propusiera, pero los otros tres eran mucho más peligrosos.  
  
Vamos directo al grano quieren, no tengo ganas de jugar sus estúpidos juegos - exclamó Snape, rogando para que nada de su nerviosismo se trasluciera en su frío tono de voz.  
  
Yo estoy de acuerdo, no creo poder verle la cara por más tiempo del necesario - exclamó James mirándolo con hondo rencor.  
  
Bueno, si así lo deseas, James. Vayamos al grano - empezó Sirius con voz serena - tu grasosa serpiente rastrera - bramó Sirius dejando de lado toda la apariencia de sereno rencor y poniéndose de pie se acercó a Severus blandiendo ante él su varita mágica - vas a pagar muy cara esta nueva canallada tuya. . .  
  
¡Sirius! - Lo llamó Remus desde su asiento con voz calmada - recuerda el plan.  
  
Tienes razón - exclamó él después de tomar aire y calmarse un poco - mira grasoso - prosiguió con voz calmada pero aun enojada - aquí mi amigo, que a diferencia de ti es un caballero - añadió señalando a Remus mientras Snape bufaba y rodaba los ojos - decidió que matarte y echarle tu cadáver al calamar gigante no era el mejor modo de actuar. . . Así que te daremos la oportunidad de salir vivo y a salvo de aquí; ¡eso si nos entregas la carta de Remus, por supuesto!  
  
Por favor Black, aunque sé que tú eres perfectamente capaz, esos dos no te dejarían matarme, no se arriesgarían tanto- exclamó Severus mirando a Sirius con tanto odio como el que había en los ojos de este cuando lo miraba a él - no después de lo del año pasado, Dumbledore sabría que fueron ustedes y no sólo los expulsarían sino que acabarían en Azkaban.  
  
¿O sea que no lo harás? - preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa desafiante.  
  
Exactamente - exclamó Severus con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de determinación en sus ojos negros - al principio pensé que podía usar esto para sacar algún provecho, pero luego me di cuenta de que nada podía ser mejor que ver a uno de ustedes fuera de aquí.  
  
¿Ahora si puedo matarlo? - preguntó Sirius dirigiéndose a sus amigos y temblando, obviamente por lo mucho que le costaba controlarse.  
  
No Sirius - exclamó James.  
  
Sí Black - exclamó Snape con sorna - acepta las cosas como son, podrás ver al licántropo en vacaciones, y no te preocupes por él, si sus padres lo echan de casa, siempre podrá irse a vivir con la pederasta de su novia.  
  
Al escuchar esta última frase fue Remus el que lanzó un gritó de rabia y parándose en el sillón, se aventó hacia Snape, pero fue detenido en el aire por Sirius.  
  
Cálmate hermano, cálmate - le pidió Sirius mientras que James y Peter ya se habían puesto de pie y rodeaban a Severus con expresiones poco amistosas (N.A. ¡¿Poco amistosa?!!! Dudo que haya una mirada menos amistosa en el mundo).  
  
No vuelvas a hablar así de Chacel, ella es amiga mía - siseó Remus que aun era detenido por Sirius. ¿Amiga?!! - exclamó Severus con una sonrisa burlona - dime donde puedo conseguir amigas tan cariñosas.  
  
No podrías igual, eres demasiado feo - siseo Sirius.  
  
Miren, no podemos estar aquí eternamente, ya falta poco para que inicien las clases - exclamó James - mira Snape, tu tienes la carta y nosotros la queremos, y nosotros tenemos tu pequeño altar portátil de adoración a McGonagall, ¿qué tal si cambiamos?  
  
Y si no lo quieres no sólo haremos públicos todos los poemas, las canciones de amor, las fotos, los dibujos, etc, etc. - exclamó Sirius siguiendo desde donde James se había detenido - sino que les mostraremos también la pequeña colección de revistas de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sí Sverus - exclamó Remus - imagínate que alguien le diga a Malfoy que fue tu culpa que todo el mundo se enterara de que guarda revistas no muy decentes en su baúl.  
  
Vamos Lupin, que chico de la escuela no guarda por lo menos una revista de chicas desnudas - exclamó Snape.  
  
Lo sé Snivellus, todo el mundo lo hace, pero la mayoría no esconde revistas de físico culturistas o la edición masculina de trajes de baño entre sus play boy o sus penhouse - exclamó Remus con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción ante la expresión que acababa de poner Severus.  
  
Y menos - exclamó Sirius sonriendo también - aun un libro llamado - aquí Sirius sacó un pequeño libro azul de su bolsillo y observó el título como si en verdad no lo recordara - "Aprenda a reconocer sus inclinaciones sexuales" No sé cual fue su resultado, pero aun así no le haría bien a su reputación el que esto viera la luz.  
  
Como crees que Lucy se pondría si supiera que pudiste evitar que esto se difundiera y no lo hiciste - preguntó James.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño y miró a los cuatro chicos con creciente odio.  
  
Mira Snapy - exclamó Remus - nos vemos el cobertizo de las lechuzas después de las clases de la tarde, tú llevas mi carta, y nosotros llevamos las cosas de Lucy, las tuyas las conservaremos en caso de que decidas arrepentirte.  
  
¿Cómo sé que no usaran esas cosas contra mí cuando tengan la carta?  
  
Pues tienes nuestra palabra, a diferencia de ustedes serpientes rastreras, nosotros los Gryffindor mantenemos nuestras promesas - exclamó Sirius.  
  
Recuerda Severus, en el cobertizo después de las clases de la tarde - le recordó James tocando un ladrillo con el dedo índice derecho, y abriendo la puerta anteriormente desaparecida - te estaremos esperando.  
  
Dicho esto, los cuatro merodeadores cogieron sus mochilas y salieron del lugar, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Poco después salió Snape que con el ceño fruncido y una mirada muy sombría se dirigió a su primera clase.  
  
****************  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hola lindas personas, gente linda que lee este fic, y que lo hace con tanta paciencia, pues si que me demoro en él. Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 9, sé que una vez más está muy corto, pero esa lo único que quería mostrar aquí, porque en el próximo capítulo se encuentra el intercambio se cosas, el enfrentamiento entre Snape y los merodeadores y el desenlace de toda la historia. Pero por ahora, los chicos parecen haberse asegurado por todos lados para que Severus no abra la boca, pero él no se quedará con los brazos cruzados ¿o sí? Pues eso y el final de todo, en el décimo y último capítulo del fic. Muchos besos para todos, se despide de ustedes  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora adjunta de  
"La Legión de las Lupinas" y  
  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
(Si son fan de Remus, pues la Legión se acaba de fundar y espera a todas  
las que amen al licántropo ¡Únanse a ella! Eso en:  
www.groups.msn.com/LasamantesdeRemusLupin)  
  
Muchos besos a todos: Lorien Lupin. 


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros.  
  
Nota de la Autora: O sea yo, Lorien Lupin, sé que prometí que este sería el último capítulo, pero verán, cuando mi bloqueo se hubo terminado me puse a escribir el argumento del capítulo final del fic y no parecía tanto, pero al empezar a escribir, lo que creí sería el punto medio del capítulo descubrí que tenía como catorce paginas, y si terminaba el capítulo de la forma en que lo planeaba iba a ser un testamento, así que en el capítulo 11 (que ya empecé a escribir, lo juro) todo se acaba por fin, por favor, déjenme unos último reviewsitos ¿sí? Sean buenos y háganme feliz que no les cuesta mucho, solo hagan click más abajo en go, junto a submit review y escriban un par de líneas de despedida. Bueno ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo, me tardé horrores con él, más de lo usual creo, pero ya sé a quien deben culpar, culpen a mi musa, que me acabo de enterar llevaba días en una fiesta de lo más salvaje y estaba tan ebria que no servía para inspirarme siquiera al llenar un cupón; culpen a mi musa. Bueno ahora sí los dejo con el penúltimo capi, pero antes los revirews de las buenas personitas que pensaron que este sería el último (lo siento).  
  
Tana Abbott: Hola Tana, gracias por el review ; =') me dejaste uno aquí también, eres tan buena amiga y lectora. Bueno pues sí me desbloquee pero solo en ese momento, pues luego volvió con más fuerza y extendiéndose a toda mi capacidad literaria, ni cartas era capaz de escribir; en realidad aun lo estoy, pero me entraron ganas de escribir y decidí hacerle el intento para ver que sale. Sí, es una pena que no hayan arrojado a Snivellus al calamar gigante pero esperemos haber si hoy paga por haberse atrevido a chantajear a Remsy. En cuanto a Chacel, no sé si está enterada de las cosas por completo, pero alguna idea debe tener, supongo. Y sí, imagínate publicarlo en el profeta, Lucius Malfoy es o no es, vaya colección la suya. Sí la musa que se encarga de este fic es una irresponsable, no me ayuda a mí y tampoco a los lectores, se vive bloqueando a todo el mundo. Bueno te dejo con el que sorpresivamente es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y no el último, espero que lo disfrutes, y nos veremos para el final tanto de este como del Calendario. Bye y muchos besitos, me dices que opinaste del capi.  
  
HermiD: Hola HermiD, gracias por el review, y sí tienes mucha razón, tanto tiempo; lo lamento mucho. Ya conoces a la musa asignada a este fic, es la peor en el medio. Bueno al menos me alegra que el capítulo te pareciera bueno. Me alegra saber que te reíste con él, y bueno cada cual que se haga la idea de cuales pudieron ser los resultados de Lucy, pues solo él los debe saber XDDDDD. Jajaja, tienes razón ¿Qué crees que le saldría a Snapy? Jajaja. Bueno pues te dejo con el penúltimo capítulo, espero que te guste, nos vemos para el final de este fic y el del Calendario, bye y muchos besitos amiga.  
  
Bueno, gente linda que esperaba el final y de nuevo no llegó, ¡lo siento mucho! Pero hubo cambio de planes, o más bien hubo un capítulo demasiado largo, y lo dividí en dos, espero que gusten de este y verlos a todos para el 11avo y último capítulo.  
Lorien Lupin  
Administradora Adjunta de  
"La Legión de las Lupinas" Y  
"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"El Secreto"  
  
Autora: Lorien Lupin  
  
Capítulo X:  
  
No hay nada que pueda hacer - exclamó Peter mientras los cuatro apuraban el paso para llegar a su primera clase de la mañana. - lo tenemos atrapado.  
  
No te confíes Peter, esa serpiente es tramposa, jamás juega limpio - exclamó Sirius con claro odio en la voz.  
  
Sirius tiene razón, debemos permanecer atentos - exclamó James consultando su reloj - y además debemos apurarnos, ya estamos llegando tarde - agregó.  
  
Sí, pero dudo que Binns lo note - dijo Remus con despreocupación, mientras caminaba tranquilamente tras sus amigos, pronto los demás se acoplaron al paso del licántropo, y sin apurarse llegaron hasta una puerta cerrada.  
  
James abrió la puerta calladamente y entró al salón, tras él entraron Sirius, Remus y Peter. En el aula Binns leía sus notas con la misma voz monótona de siempre, no se percató de que los merodeadores habían llegado tarde, o de que la clase se había despertado por breves momentos para verlos sentarse de lo más frescos, y ponerse a jugar algo en el pergamino de Peter, momentos después la clase caía en el mismo sopor de siempre.  
  
Hacía más de media hora que el juego había acabado, casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que Remus llevaba durmiendo con la cara enterrada en sus brazos cruzados.  
  
Remus se despertó por el sonido de las carpetas al moverse, así como por las voces y el sonido de pasos. Con pereza se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza de James mientras recogía sus cosas. James levantó la cabeza del pupitre y miró a su alrededor; bostezó y poniéndose de pie cogió sus cosas y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Sirius.  
  
¿Ya acabó la clase? - preguntó este picando a Peter en el brazo con su pluma y guardando sus cosas - si parece que me acabo de dormir.  
  
Sí, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a pociones - exclamó Remus yendo hacia la puerta, seguido de James y Sirius.  
  
Sí, y hoy no quiero perderme ni un minuto - exclamó Sirius sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía ante la perspectiva de pasar dos horas con los Slytherin.  
  
Espérenme - gritó Peter terminando de guardar sus cosas y corriendo tras sus amigos.  
  
**************************  
  
Somos los primeros - exclamó Remus que entró primero al aula vacía, seguido de sus amigos.  
  
Los tres se ubicaron en sus lugares habituales, eran las mesas perfectas, estabas cerca del armario de ingredientes, lejos de la vigilancia del profesor, tenían una clara visión de la pizarra y de sus compañeros, y además podían escuchar todas las conversaciones que se desarrollaban en el aula. Aunque eso último se debía al hechizo que ellos habían puesto en el lugar en sí y no a su ubicación.  
  
Pronto empezaron a llegar el resto de los alumnos, entre ellos llegó Malfoy acompañado de Rosier y Goyle, poco después llegó Snape, acompañado de Avery y Crabbe. El grupo de Slytherins se sentó en los lugares que siempre ocupaban, pero con una distribución algo distinta. Severus estaba sentado con Malfoy, en lugar de con Rosier, ya que Lucius se había negado a sentarse con Avery y este tampoco había estado muy feliz con la idea de sentarse con el rubio platino. Así que ahora Snape estaba sentado para el lado de la puerta, a su izquierda estaba sentado Lucius; atrás de ellos estaban sentados Crabbe y Goyle, en lugar de Avery y Rosier; que ahora estaban sentados en el lugar que usualmente ocupaban Crabbe y Goyle, Rosier a la izquierda y Avery a su lado, separado de Malfoy por el espacio entre las mesas.  
  
Vaya que el efecto fue inmediato - exclamó Remus sonriendo malignamente mientras observaba disimuladamente a Lucius, lanzarle miradas furtivas a Evan y a Evan lanzarle miradas furtivas a Lucius, ambos con los ceños fruncidos y sin darse cuenta que el otro hacía lo mismo.  
  
Y mayor del que hubiera creído, ellos en verdad creen que algo pasa - exclamó Sirius risueño.  
  
Esa es la mejor parte - exclamó James que también sonreía divertido - lo que me sorprende es lo rápido que parecen haber superado la fase del terror absoluto, ¿lo estarán aceptando?  
  
Eso sería digno de verse - rió Remus lo más disimuladamente que pudo - se imaginan a Lucille dejando a la Narcisista por Avery (obvio que Remusito se refiere a Narcisa la novia de Lucius).  
  
¿Se los imaginan yendo por los pasillos agarrados de la manito? - rió Sirius entre dientes.  
  
Que asco - exclamó James riendo también, al tiempo que hacia un gesto de repugnancia - no me quiero imaginar eso.  
  
¿Entonces no te gustaría imaginártelos dándose besitos junto al lago? - Preguntó Remus risueño.  
  
No Remus, por favor - exclamó James riendo a la vez que se tapaba los oídos - ¡qué asco!  
  
Sirius, Remus y Peter estallaban en carcajadas al tiempo que el primero de ellos volvía a lanzar otra disimulada mirada hacia los lugares que ocupaban los Slytherin. Frente a Crabbe acababa de aparecer una pequeña cobija bordada, y este había caído de la mesa cuando se estiraba tratando de atraparla, tumbando de pasada a su compañero. Sirius rió silenciosamente y codeó a James que giró ligeramente para ver a ambos tipos en el suelo, uno encima de otro y ambos pugnando por ponerse de pie cosa difícil porque frente a Goyle acababa de aparecer un osito de felpa con el nombre "Sleepy eyes" bordado en él, Goyle se había debatido por alcanzar el osito, logrando tan solo tumbar el caldero de la mesa y que este cayera sobre ambos.  
  
Por su parte Snape lucía de los más sombrío, miraba seriamente frente a él, sin conversar con Lucius o ninguno de sus otros amigos, aunque estos tampoco parecían querer conversar. Avery, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, estaban muy ocupados para ponerse a charlar, mientras que Rosier apenas y había llegado había enterrado la cabeza entre los brazos, derrotado y aguantando sin hacer ningún sonido las risas de quienes, ya fuera, desde el pasillo o en el mismo salón, leían una copia de su diario y reían estrepitosamente, algunos incluso señalándolo.  
  
No había pasado mucho para que el profesor entrara al aula y todos se quedaran en silencio, habían empezado con la preparación de sus pociones.  
  
************************  
  
La clase había transcurrido tranquilamente; la segunda hora de esa clase doble había dado inicio, cuando Remus había volteado a ver una vez más a los Slytherins, tratando de aguantar la risa había pasado la voz a Sirius, la persona más cercana a su sitio y en muy pocos segundos los cuatro muchachos y un par de muy confundidas chicas Slytherin observaban a Lucius y Avery, que se miraban mutuamente, ambos ligeramente sonrojados. Uno de los ingredientes de Snape cayó al piso en ese momento y ambos chicos, poniéndose más rojos bajaron la mirada a sus mesas, mientras el chico de cabello negro se agachaba a recoger el necesario ingrediente.  
  
Vaya, vaya - exclamó Remus volviendo su mirada a sus amigos.  
  
Silencio señor Lupin, y debería prestar atención a lo que hace o jamás mejorara esas notas - exclamó el profesor levantando la mirada hacia el chico de cabellos castaños que con una disculpa volvió a prestar atención a su poción.  
  
Remus cogió su pluma y arrancando un pedazo de pergamino escribió en él y lo tocó con su varita murmurando algo con voz inaudible; al instante las letras habían desaparecido.  
  
"Creo que esos dos no llegan a la tarde sin encerrarse en un armario".  
  
Sirius, James y Peter rieron entre dientes de la nota que había aparecido en sus pergaminos. Sirius arrancó un pedazo de pergamino, escribió algo a su vez y lo tocó con su varita, murmurando algo entre dientes.  
  
"Estoy empezando a sospechar cual fue el resultado de Lucius".  
  
James, Remus y Peter sonrieron, y James tomando un pedazo de pergamino repitió la misma operación.  
  
"Sí, tanta cooperación de los subconscientes no es normal."  
  
*******************  
  
Los chicos habían pasado el resto de la hora mandándose mensajes de esa forma y riendo en silencio de las actitudes de los seis Slytherins, por fin la segunda hora había llegado a su fin y con ella las clases de la mañana. Faltaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para que se abrieran las puertas del gran comedor y se empezara a servir el almuerzo, Remus entregó su mochila a sus amigos para que la llevaran a la sala común y silbando tranquilamente se dirigió hacia el aula de adivinación, con las manos en los bolsillos y entrando a pasajes secretos que lo llevaron a su destino en una cuarta parte del tiempo normal. Las últimas alumnas se alejaban por las escaleras y Remus salía de su escondite y entraba al aula de adivinación cerrando la puerta tras él con un hechizo.  
  
Lindo, ¡qué sorpresa! - exclamó Chacel volviendo a dejar sobre su escritorio sus papeles se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó por la cintura - ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Pues un par de cosas - exclamó él abrazándola también por la cintura y sonriendo (N.A. Con que solo amigos con derechos ¿no? Pues a mí me parece algo más.)  
  
¡¿Oh, sí?!!! - exclamó Chacel sonriendo coquetamente y subiendo las manos, deslizándolas por la cintura y el estómago del joven hasta que ambas se posaron en su pecho.  
  
Eso no es - exclamó el joven sonriendo divertido.  
  
¡¿Con qué no?! - Exclamó está lanzándole una sonrisa desafiante - a que te convenzo de que a eso viniste - agregó empujándolo por el pecho hasta echarlo sobre una de las mesas, antes de subirse ella misma y empezar a besarlo apasionadamente.  
  
¿O sea que no quieres escuchar mis noticias? - preguntó Remus alzando ligeramente la cabeza cuando Chacel, dejando sus labios, se concentraba en su cuello.  
  
Estoy escuchando - murmuró ella en el transcurso en que sus labios dejaban el cuello del muchacho y se apoderaban del lóbulo derecho haciendo que la cabeza del joven volviera a caer hacia atrás, esta vez con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.  
  
¡Al diablo! Puede esperar - exclamó abrazándola por la cintura y deslizando sus manos hacia abajo para luego subirlas nuevamente, acompañadas por la túnica de la maestra de adivinación.  
  
Chacel buscó nuevamente sus labios, y cambiaron de posiciones. Remus estaba ahora echado sobre ella, sus manos deslizándose bajo la túnica de Chacel, que se ocupaba en tratar de sacar la túnica del muchacho.  
  
Remus, cielo - exclamó Chacel separándose un momento de los labios del chico que se levantó ligeramente y la miro confundido - la túnica nene, la túnica; me siento como pederasta.  
  
Remus rió ligeramente y bajando de la mesa se quitó la túnica del colegio.  
  
Quién te entiende - exclamó sonriendo.  
  
Yo no, te lo aseguro, pero no puedo evitarlo - exclamó ella a su vez, quitándose los zapatos y sentándose sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, observó al chico terminar de desabrochar la túnica, sacársela y aventarla a otra de las mesas - hey guapo, ya que estás en eso; aprovecha y quítate la camiseta.  
  
Remus rió y sonriendo sensualmente a su "maestra" cruzó los brazos y cogió la camiseta por la parte inferior, levantándola en un movimiento lento y continuo, hasta sacarla por su cabeza y aventarla junto a su túnica. Sonrió a Chacel que lo miraba pícaramente estirando ambas manos hacia él. Remus agitó la cabeza, aun sonriendo y se acercó a su túnica.  
  
Oye, vas en la dirección equivocada - se quejó Chacel al verlo alejarse.  
  
No seas impaciente - murmuró él en un tono suave, muy parecido a un ronroneo que hizo a la joven mujer sonreír con placer.  
  
Remus se acercó a su túnica y de ella sacó su varita.  
  
Sonorus impermiabilus - exclamó apuntando a las paredes de la habitación, y repitiéndolo luego nuevamente pero apuntando a la puerta cerrada (N.A. me disculpo por mi hechizo, creo que apesta, pero no se me ocurrió nada más).  
  
Vaya, vaya, chico listo - exclamó ella quitándose la túnica y dejando al descubierto una blusa celeste de tela delgada y una falda algo ceñida de color azul marino.  
  
Mucho, y precavido además - exclamó acercándose a la mesa en la que estaba sentada Chacel, pero dejando la varita en el mismo lugar que su túnica y su camiseta antes.  
  
Y muy humilde - exclamó ella irónicamente, sonriendo y viéndolo acercarse - pero quien necesita humildad cuando tiene este cuerpo - exclamó luego pasando las manos por el pecho del chico que acababa de llegar junto a ella y jalándolo a la mesa al tiempo que lo besaba.  
  
La falda de Chacel estaba arriscada a la altura de su cintura y su blusa abiertamente colgaba a los lados de su cuerpo. Por su parte Chacel había conseguido dejar al joven licántropo tan solo en ropa interior, y este se encargaba en esos momentos de acortar un poco la ventaja.  
  
Señorita Atwood ¿está usted ahí? - exclamó entonces la voz de una niña, al tiempo que unos suaves toques resonaban en la puerta.  
  
La voz venía desde fuera del aula, e hizo que Chacel apartara el rostro asustada.  
  
Creí que había una barrera de sonido - murmuró con voz aprensiva.  
  
Y la hay, pero esta sólo funciona de dentro hacia fuera - explicó el joven tranquilamente y sin bajar la voz - creí que sería conveniente poder escuchar lo que pasaba en el pasillo.  
  
Chacel suspiró aliviada, ambos volvieron a besarse, pero momentos después la misma voz volvía a sonar en la puerta.  
  
Lamento molestarla señorita Atwood, pero necesito hablar con usted ¿está ahí?  
  
Remus se separó ligeramente y gruñó con impaciencia.  
  
Si no se va, la mato - murmuró dando un bufido y volviendo a enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Chacel.  
  
Señorita Atwood, me dijeron que no había salido aun del aula ¿está ahí? - insistió la vocesita.  
  
No está aquí mocosa del demonio - gritó Remus impaciente, Chacel rió de la cara del chico y empujándolo suavemente se bajó de la mesa - no - gimió el chico Gryffindor - déjala que grite. Se irá eventualmente.  
  
No, cielo, no lo hará - exclamó ella riendo suavemente, bajándose la falda y empezando a abrochar su blusa.  
  
No, no te vistas - lloriqueó él.  
  
Vamos, cariño. Ya reconocí la voz de la niña, no se irá jamás; ni siquiera toma mi clase aun, pero viene tres veces por semana y nunca se va sin que le haga una pequeña sesión o le responda preguntas sobre un tema.  
  
Maldita mocosa - exclamó Remus bajándose a su vez de la mesa y cogiendo la ropa que Chacel le acababa de aventar.  
  
Vístete rápido guapo y escóndete debajo de mi escritorio, allí no te verá.  
  
Remus bufó con enojo y se empezaba a vestir.  
  
Es una lástima - murmuró Chacel para sí misma lanzándole una mirada al joven que apresuradamente se ponía el pantalón, la camiseta, la túnica y los zapatos, y se escondía debajo del escritorio de Chacel, completamente invisible a la vista - ahora guarda silencio cielo, trataré de sacarla rápido y luego podrás irte - agregó Chacel poniéndose la túnica y arreglándose un poco antes de coger su varita y quitar los hechizos.  
  
Chacel abrió la puerta y forzó una sonrisa.  
  
Perdón señorita Atwood ¿la interrumpí? - exclamó la niña de largos cabellos negros y grandes anteojos.  
  
Estaba en sesión cariño, por eso no abrí la puerta antes - mintió la maestra reprimiendo las ganas de mandar a la pequeña al más lejano infierno - ¿deseabas algo?  
  
Sí señorita Atwood, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas sobre quiromancia?  
  
En realidad en estos momentos pensaba bajar a almorzar.  
  
No demoraré mucho profesora, lo prometo, tan solo un par de preguntas - insistió la niña cogiendo una de sus dos trenzas y enrollándola con una mano.  
  
Está bien pasa - aceptó ella a sabiendas de que la insistente niña no se iría de ahí - ¿qué quieres preguntar? - Exclamó sentándose en la silla cerca de la puerta, la niña se sentó frente a ella.  
  
***********************  
  
¿Va usted al comedor? - preguntó la niña deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
Sí Natalie, ya iba a ir al comedor.  
  
¿Puedo acompañarla?  
  
Está bien Natalie - aceptó Chacel con voz resignada - sacó mis cosas y nos vamos.  
  
La niña salió al pasillo y Chacel se acercó al escritorio, y fingiendo que buscaba algo en uno de los cajones se agachó para que Remus la oyera.  
  
Cerraré la puerta con un hechizo, tú la abres y sales, pero vuélvelo a poner ¿OK? - murmuró rápidamente.  
  
OK - susurró Remus en voz muy baja -y ¿Chacel?  
  
¿Sí? - preguntó ella en voz baja mientras seguía revolviendo en el cajón.  
  
Severus nos entregará la carta esta tarde, lo tenemos atrapado - informó Remus sacando la cabeza, sonriéndole y volviendo a esconderla.  
  
Celebración esta noche - murmuró ella rápidamente.  
  
La mano de Remus salió de debajo del escritorio, haciendo un gesto de conformidad, y Chacel sonriendo ligeramente cerró el cajón, tomó sus cosas y salió cerrando tras ella la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
*******************  
  
Severus se desvió de su camino al gran comedor.  
  
¿Qué, no vienes a almorzar? - le preguntó Lucius al ver que no iba con ellos.  
  
Voy luego, tengo algo que hacer en la sala común - exclamó Severus sin detenerse o voltear y se alejó por el pasillo hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo, y después de bajar varias escaleras se encontró en el pasillo en que se escondía la sala común de Slytherin. Dijo la palabra secreta y una de las estatuas de grandes serpientes se movió a un lado dejando ver una entrada, Severus bajó las escaleras, tras él, la serpiente volvió a su lugar. Cruzó la sala común iluminada por antorchas y bajó hasta su habitación, cerrando tras él la puerta. Se dirigió hasta su cama al tiempo que de su mochila sacaba dos rollos de pergamino y aventaba la mochila con el resto de las cosas al suelo. Desenrolló uno de los pergaminos y lo apoyó en su cama, sujetándolo en su sitio y estirado mediante un hechizo, para luego sacar de su bolsillo su varita mágica.  
  
Clonus - exclamó apuntando al pergamino con la varita, pero nada sucedió (N.A. De nuevo me disculpo por mi hechizo, como que este también apesta).  
  
Severus frunció el ceño, pero respirando hondo se dispuso a relajarse y al parecer más sereno volvió a apuntar al papel.  
  
Clonus - volvió a exclamar, pero el pergamino seguía siendo uno solo - ¡rayos! - bramó aventando la varita a la cama - debe tener algún hechizo - recogió su varita y volviendo a apuntar al pergamino murmuró un hechizo distinto - finite incantatem.  
  
Nuevamente nada pareció suceder, aun así el muchacho de cabello negro apuntó al pergamino y repitió el primer hechizo; pero el pergamino seguía siendo solamente uno.  
  
¡Demonios! No podré duplicar la estúpida carta - se quejó Severus frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos - debe haber alguna forma, algo que se les haya escapado a esos tres (N.A. Ni él ni yo contamos a Peter) - murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
********************  
  
Severus entró a la lechucería; la carta nuevamente enrollada, fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha; y una mochila al parecer vacía colgando al hombro. Dentro del lugar ya lo esperaban los cuatro merodeadores, conversaban y reían de algo, pero que guardaron silencio al verlo entrar. Los cuatro sonrieron triunfalmente y Sirius bajando la mochila que tenía colgada en un hombro la abrió y sacó una pila de revistas y sobre ellas un pequeño libro.  
  
Acabemos con esto ¿quieren? - exclamó Severus adelantándose con impaciencia, no se creía capaz de soportar las sonrisas socarronas de esos cuatro idiotas por demasiado tiempo sin lanzarles por lo menos una de las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
Primero entréganos la carta - exclamó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Y como sé que me entregaran luego las revistas - exclamó Severus - y no me vengas con esa estupidez de que los Gryffindors cumplen su palabra, no confío en ninguno de ustedes, pero confío aun menos en ti Black.  
  
Tú tampoco eres de lo más fiable Snapy, así que ni sueñes en que te entregaré estas cosas, sin que tus garras hayan soltado primero la carta de Remus - debatió Sirius.  
  
Está bien, basta - exclamó Remus adelantándose a su vez - Sirius tiene razón, no podemos confiar en ti - exclamó mirando a Severus con claro desprecio en sus ojos - pero - agregó girándose y mirando a sus amigos - Snivellus aquí presente. . .  
  
Mi nombre es Severus no Snivellus - protestó el Slytherin.  
  
¡Ah!! Es lo mismo - exclamó Remus con despreocupación y clara burla, sin voltear a verlo - como les decía, aquí Snapy - Severus rodó sus ojos y bufó con impaciencia - tiene sus razones para no confiar en nosotros tampoco, así que deberá ser al mismo tiempo, nosotros dejamos las revistas en el suelo y él hace lo mismo con la carta.  
  
Por mí está bien, siempre y cuando no intente nada - exclamó Sirius mirando a Severus con rabia.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo, y grábatelo Lupin, porque nunca más me escucharas estar de acuerdo contigo en nada.  
  
Sí, atesorare este momento - dijo Remus con sorna - la carta Snivellus, al suelo. Sirius las revistas.  
  
Tanto Sirius como Severus dejaron en el suelo las cosas. Remus sacó su varita y en un par de segundos ya carta volaba a sus manos, Severus hacia lo mismo y miraba las cubiertas de las revistas de físico culturistas; se recordó a sí mismo que debía tener una seria conversación con Lucius cuando todo acabara.  
  
Dile a Lucy que retuvimos algunas de sus play boys, que los considere un regalo de él hacia mi amigo Peter aquí presente - exclamó Sirius burlonamente.  
  
¡Sirius!!! - se quejó Peter - que vergonzoso.  
  
Sirius, James y Remus estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
Aunque del modo que Malfoy mira a Avery últimamente, yo creo que no las extrañara mucho, ya tiene las que le funcionan - exclamó Remus riendo.  
  
Sí, yo creo que la Narcisista ya perdió el novio - exclamó Sirius riendo también.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño pensativamente y salió del lugar, después de meter las revistas y el pequeño libro dentro de la mochila vacía que traía colgada al hombro.  
  
********************  
  
Esto merece una celebración - exclamó Sirius arrebatando la carta de las manos de Remus.  
  
¿Qué sugieres? - Preguntó James sonriente.  
  
Primero que nada necesitamos bocadillos - exclamó Remus - tengo hambre.  
  
Claro que tienes hambre - dijo Sirius al tiempo que daba un empujón al chico castaño, que sobándose el hombro rió y devolvió el empujón - si de los nervios casi no has comido.  
  
Pues será por la razón que sea, pero quiero pasar por la cocina antes de hacer cualquier cosa - afirmó Remus cogiéndose el estómago y dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
Ya sé - exclamó Sirius que junto con James y Peter salieron detrás de Remus - primero pasamos por la cocina y nos sacamos bocadillos a montones y algunas cervezas de mantequilla. . .  
  
Por ahora el plan me gusta mucho - exclamó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Y luego nos vamos a la sala común, quemamos la maldita carta en la chimenea. . .  
  
Me sigue gustando mucho.  
  
Y luego buscamos algunas chicas bonitas y que nos acompañen a celebrar - concluyó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.  
  
¡El plan perfecto! - rió Remus sonriendo de manera parecida.  
  
¿Y tu "amiga" no te prohibe que te "diviertas" con otras chicas? - preguntó James con un tono ligeramente burlón en la voz.  
  
Mi "amiga" no puede prohibirme nada porque no manda sobre mi vida - explicó Remus sonriendo a James con expresión de paciencia.  
  
Lo siento - se disculpó James falsamente y sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente al chico castaño - tan solo comprobaba, no me gustaría que te metas en problemas.  
  
Ja, ja, que gracioso James.  
  
Por una victoria más sobre Severus Snape - brindó Sirius, levantando al aire su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
¡Por la victoria sobre Snivellus!! - brindaron a su vez sus tres amigos sentados como él frente a la chimenea de una pequeña sala.  
  
Por los secretos de los Slytherins - brindó Remus a su vez - que hicieron esto posible.  
  
¡Por los secretos de las serpientes!! - brindaron sus amigos riendo divertidos.  
  
Por Remus, que no será expulsado después de todo - brindó James a su vez.  
  
¡Por Remus!! - a su vez Sirius y Peter.  
  
Y ahora por el fuego - exclamó Sirius nuevamente, poniéndose de pie y echando a las llamas el pergamino aun enrollado.  
  
¡Por el fuego!! - repitieron los otros tres muchachos, bebiendo finalmente de sus botellas abiertas.  
  
********************  
  
Severus caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, algo en los comentarios de esos Grffindors le había echo pensar que sabían algo sobre la extraña actitud de Avery y Malfoy, pero como eso no era nada tan notorio aun, ellos debían tener algo que ver en el asunto. Decidió que lo mejor era encontrar a Lucius y Avery y remediar lo que sea que hubieran hecho esos cuatro. Pronto llegó a la biblioteca, y se encaminó hacia el escritorio de Madame Pince, si ellos habían causado la aparente atracción entre Malfoy y Avery, debía ser producto de un filtro amoroso o algo así, ningún hechizo podía dar un resultado tan sutil como el que se veía en sus dos compañeros.  
  
Madame Pince - llamó Severus en cuanto llegó al mostrador - quería preguntarle si algún alumno varón sacó algún libro sobre filtros amorosos en estos dos o tres últimos días - preguntó Severus.  
  
Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
Es que me gustaría saber si me puede dar usted el nombre del alumno.  
  
No puedo hacer eso señor Snape.  
  
Tan solo dígame si fue un alumno de Gryffindor de sexto año - insistió Severus amablemente.  
  
Está bien, sí fue un alumno Gryffindor de sexto.  
  
Gracias Madame Pince - agradeció Severus y se alejó de Madame Pince hacia el interior de la biblioteca, para ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba ahí.  
  
No había mucha gente a esa hora en la biblioteca, salvo algunos alumnos obsesionados con las clases y los libros, así que era el mejor lugar si se quería charlar a solas. Severus se dirigió hacia el fondo, y empezó a mirar entre los pasillos llenos de estantes de libros; cada vez se iba internando más a dentro, y empezaba a esperar de verdad que esos dos no estuvieran por allí, ningún alumno se metía tan al fondo con otro si no era para una cosa en particular y Severus no tenía el más mínimo deseo de ver algo así, aunque fuera provocado por una broma de los estúpidos Gryffindor. Severus se sintió ligeramente aliviado cuando miró al penúltimo pasaje, el siguiente y tendría que buscarlos en la sala común. Alcanzó el penúltimo librero y miró hacia dentro. Allí, de pie en el último pasillo estaban Malfoy y Avery, este último estaba recostado contra el estante mirando a los ojos a Lucius Malfoy, que de pie, y muy cerca de él, con las manos apoyadas a los lados del cuello de Avery, parecía a punto de acortar la distancia.  
  
No se atrevan - advirtió Severus con ligera expresión de asco y acercándose con paso decidido hacia los dos Slytherin que rápidamente se separaron y los miraron acercarse, con expresiones nerviosas.  
  
Severus, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Avery totalmente colorado.  
  
Nada parecido a lo que hacían ustedes - aseguró el chico de grasoso cabello negro - tengo que hablarles - agregó deteniéndose frente a ellos.  
  
Si es sobre lo acabas de ver. . . - empezó Lucius cuyo usualmente pálido rostro, había adquirido un tono sonrosado.  
  
Lucius. . . - interrumpió Severus tratando de evitar una explicación que no quería oír.  
  
No, Severus tienes que entender, que esto también a sido una sorpresa para nosotros, jamás nos había sucedido antes, pero no es algo que podamos evitar. . . - interrumpió Avery a su vez cogiendo de la mano a Lucius que no pareció resistirse demasiado.  
  
Sí Severus, eres nuestro amigo, pero tendrás que aceptar que hay algo entre. . .  
  
No lo digas - pidió Severus levantando una mano hacia Malfoy que confundido guardó silencio - no hay nada entre ustedes - aseguró.  
  
Pero Severus, sí lo hay - exclamó Lucius - eres nuestro amigo, creí que a pesar de todo entenderías.  
  
No lo hay, porque esto es una broma de los idiotas de Potter, Black, Lupin y el gordo ese - aseguró Severus (N.A. Bravo Snapy, bravo, ese gordo no merece un nombre propio).  
  
¿Qué?!!! - exclamaron al unísono los otros dos muchachos, apartándose el uno del otro y soltándose de las manos.  
  
Sí, un filtro amoroso - explicó Severus más tranquilo al ver que se habían separado finalmente.  
  
¡Oh, por Dios!!! - exclamó Lucius con cara de asombro.  
  
Estuvimos a punto de. . . - exclamó Avery.  
  
¿Y todo por una poción? - completó Lucius.  
  
Sí, y necesito su ayuda para derrotarlos - respondió Severus, dándose la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca - ¿vienen o no? - preguntó girando nuevamente hacia ellos, cuando casi había salido del pasillo.  
  
Lucius y Avery se miraban nuevamente, con expresiones pensativas en sus rostros y empezaban a acercarse nuevamente.  
  
Pero antes tengo que hacerles una poción que contrarreste esta - aseguró retrocediendo y empujándolos fuera de la biblioteca.  
  
Fin del capítulo X. ********************  
  
Nota de la Autora: De nuevo me disculpo si es que se decepcionaron al esperar un final que aun no llegó, trataré de concluirlo lo más pronto posible, al menos espero que este capítulo no haya sido una decepción tan grande, aunque no haya pasado mucho podemos ver que Snapy no caerá sin dar pelea, que tendrá planeado. Yo por mi parte digo que me decepcionó que Snivellus llegara tan pronto, yo quería que Avery y Lucius se besuquearan en la biblioteca, pero supongo que Snapy se hubiera sacado los ojos después de ver ese espectáculo, yo lo hubiera hecho de ser él. Bueno me despido, esperando verlos para la última entrega, porque con el material que me quedó sale el capítulo final pero ni uno solo más, ya no alcanza para más a menos que fueran dos capítulos demasiado cortos, y no quiero. Bye a todos, muchos besos y nos leemos por ahí.  
  
Lorien Lupin.  
Administradora adjunta de  
"La Legión de las Lupinas"  
Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
P.D. A todos los que esperan el capítulo 18 del calendario en unos días estará subiendo, ya lo tengo bien avanzado, pero mi musa aun anda con resaca y no está de lo más cooperativa. 


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a los libros de J. K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Como ya dije, todos los personajes son de quienes ya dije, menos Chacel Atwood, Linn Albee y uno que otro estudiante o profesor que pueda aparecer y que no salgan en los libros.

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno hola de nuevo pacientes personas, aquí he vuelto ahora sí con el último capítulo del fic, en el capítulo de hoy podrán verâ€ ¿creen qué, a estas alturas del partido, y con lo que me ha costado llegar aquí, se los iba a decir? Pues no, tan sólo espero que les guste, pero antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, reviews:

_nui lupin_

Hola nui, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te gusto el fics. En serio que me alegra, pues sé que me tardé mucho, pero aquí está el capi final. Espero que te guste. Y si tienes alguna cosita agradable que decirme del final, te lo agradecería mcuho. Bye, besitos.

_Isa_

Hola Isa, me alegra que te haya gustado el fc, tardó en terminar, pero terminó que es lo importante, a que ya te habías convencido de que jamás volvería a terminar otro fic, pues ya vez, me sorprendí a mi misma. Bueno, espero que te guste, pero no prometo una maravilla, mi bloqueo hay sido siempre fuerte con este fic. Aun así, espero que te guste, y no seas muy dura conmigo en el último review, que espero que me dejes aquí. Bueno, bye.

_Tana Abbott_

¡Hola! Tanis cielo, que tal, ya vez cuanto le duró la resaca a la musa, pero finalmente se despabiló y aquí está el capítulo. Espero que el final te haya gustado, yo no sé si simplemente me gusta, si me gusta mucho o si no me termina de gustar, pero ya no tengo el cerebro para cambiarlo. Bueno, gracias por haber seguido el fic, y por todos tus reviews, besitos y bye.

_HermiD_

Hola HermiD, tú la más fiel seguidora de este fic, gracias por todos los reviews que has dejado, me tardé, pero aquí está, espero que te guste. Y sólo para que quede asentado, todas envidiamos a esa maestra. Bye besitos, y sigue mis demás fics, ya pronto vendrán otros y hay una sinopsis de ellos más al final de todo. Bye.

Lorien Lupin 

Administradora adjunta de

"La Legión de las Lupinas"

Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"

Bueno, lindas personas, que han sido pacientes y que a pesar de mis demoras gustaron del fic, pues los dejo con el último capítulo de "El Secreto", adiós a todos, muchos besos y por favor lean algunos de mis otros fics.

**"EL SECRETO"**

Autora: Lorien Lupin

_Capítulo XI:_

Las cejas negras de Severus se juntaban ligeramente sobre sus ojos, mientras el chico de lacio y grasoso cabello negro, ponía toda su concentración en la poción que estaba realizando. Finalmente el antídoto que había estado preparando estuvo listo, y un aliviado Snape levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros. Ambos chicos permanecían atados en los extremos más alejados del baño en el que Severus preparaba la poción; y que no parecían muy felices con ello.

Ustedes se lo buscaron, les dije que nada de arrumacos en mi presencia – exclamó Severus, retorciéndose brevemente ante el recuerdo – solucionaremos esto ahora mismo – agregó acercándose primero a Lucius y dándole de beber de uno de los dos vasos en los que había separado el contenido del caldero.

Severus sacó las sogas mágicas que ataban a Lucius con un simple hechizo, y el rubio se puso de pie con una creciente expresión mezcla de asco y terror. Severus lanzó una mirada irritada a su amigo, y cogiendo el otro vaso le dio de beber a Avery, al que luego desató.

Miren no tengo tiempo para sus momentos de incomodidad – exclamó Snape con voz impaciente, ante las miradas avergonzadas que se lanzaban los otros dos muchachos – tengo que aprovechar el momento en el que los cuatro cabezas huecas aún están confiados, si quiero recuperar mis cosas.

Sev, algún día tendrás que decirme que rayos guardas en esa caja tuya – exclamó Malfoy.

Por el momento sólo ayúdenme a recuperar esa caja y luego hablamos – exclamó Severus saliendo del baño.

Si tú lo dices – exclamaron ambos saliendo tras Severus.

¿Sev, cómo vas a recuperar esas cosas? – Preguntó Lucius mirando a su amigo con expresión escéptica.

Entraremos a la sala común de Gryffindor – respondió este simplemente caminando con paso decidido por los pasillos, con Lucius y Avery siguiéndolo a muy corta distancia.

¿Y se puede saber como vas a entrar a la sala común de los cabezas huecas, si no sabemos donde está? – Preguntó Avery con obvia incredulidad.

Seguiremos a algún tonto Gryffindor hasta la entrada de su sala común, y luego conseguimos la contraseña – respondió Severus aún sin mirar a sus dos amigos y sin asomo de duda en su voz.

Los otros dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos con escepticismo, pero desviaron rápidamente sus miradas.

De pronto Severus se detuvo, y haciendo a sus amigos una señal para que permanecieran en silencio se escondió detrás de una estatua, y les hizo señas para que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

Lucius observó con cuidado el lugar a donde veía Severus; más adelante, sin haberse percatado de la presencia de los tres chicos Slytherin, caminaban dos chicas cuyas túnicas tenían el escudo de Gryffindor y que al parecer se dirigían a su sala común, al menos eso esperaba Snape. Los tres chicos empezaron a seguir a las dos niñas que no debían pasar de los doce o trece años, y que sin notarlos en ningún momento, los guiaron hasta un pasillo lleno de retratos.

Los tres Slytherin permanecieron escondidos detrás de una gran estatua y observaron a las dos niñas pararse delante del retrato de una dama gorda vestida de rosa. Una de las niñas dijo algo que ellos no alcanzaron a escuchar por la distancia y el cuadro se abrió rebelando una abertura redonda.

Muy bien, Severus – exclamó Avery, palmeando la espalda del chico de cabello negro – pero ¿cómo planeas conseguir la contraseña? Más no podremos acercarnos sin que nos vean.

Severus no respondió, les indicó que no se movieran y se adelantó, saliendo a medias de su escondite. En esos momentos el pasillo estaba vacío, y unos pasos solitarios resonaban en él, acercándose poco a poco al chico escondido.

_Imperius_ – exclamó Severus, saliendo de improviso de su escondite, y golpeando con la primera de las maldiciones imperdonables a un alumno Gryffindor de unos 14 ó 15 años más o menos.

Lucius y Avery sonrieron ligeramente, la habilidad de Severus para las artes obscuras era enorme, y a principios de ese año había logrado manejar a primera de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Severus obligó al chico a darle la contraseña, y luego de obtener la información le lanzó un hechizo de confusión bastante potente, y el muchacho se alejó de ellos, pensando que eran tres alumnos mayores de su propia casa.

Sev, eres un genio – exclamó Lucius con admiración palmeando a su amigo en hombro. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape.

Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que buscar la forma de que nadie nos reconozca – exclamó regresando hacia su propia sala común.

Lo mejor obviamente sería la poción multijugos, pero no tenemos un mes, así que debemos buscar otra solución – exclamó Severus al tiempo que alcanzaban su habitación y cerraban la puerta.

Podríamos usar hechizos temporales para alterar la imagen – exclamó Lucius después de unos minutos.

Lo malo es que esos hechizos no pueden hacer grandes cambios en las facciones, pero supongo que eso tendrá que servir – exclamó Severus frunciendo el ceño.

Los tres chicos salieron de la sala común de Slytherin; lo mejor era hacer ese hechizo fuera de su sala común de su casa, sería raro que sus compañeros vieran salir de su habitación a tres chicos que nadie conocía. Severus los llevó al pasillo secreto en que lo habían citado los merodeadores y allí, con un espejo que había llevado Lucius y que Avery había agrandado, realizaron los cambios.

¿Se puede saber de qué demonios te ríes, Lucius? – Exclamó Severus, con el ceño fruncido y enderezándose con aire digno.

Hay Sev, lo siento – exclamó el aludido entre risas que no lograba frenar por completo – es que deberías verte. JAJAJAJA XD. Si hasta pareces gemelo de Lupin JAJAJAJA XD ya sabía yo que en el fondo siempre habías querido ser rubio JAJAJAJA XD. Estás hecho todo un merodeador JAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Oh, ya cállate – exclamó Snape con aire de impaciencia – no sé si te has visto al espejo, pero si yo parezco gemelo de Lupin, tú estás hecho todo un Black, y no me refiero a Regulus o a tu amada Narcisa

Lucius abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue cortado por Severus que agitando una mano impaciencia se dirigió a la salida.

Oh, ya basta de estas bobadas, tenemos trabajo que hacer, mientras más tarados luzcamos, mejor. Así pareceremos Gryffindors, que es precisamente lo que queremos parecer si vamos a pasar desapercibidos. Además, mi cabello está castaño claro, no rubio – agregó luego con dignidad, antes de salir al pasillo.

Luicus volvía a estallar en carcajadas, y apoyándose en los muros para mantener el balance salió también al pasillo, seguido de Avery que había empezado a reír también.

Tú cállate, Avery; tú luces como todo un Weasley, y en toda su historia familiar nunca a habido más que Gryffindors – exclamó Severus.

Hey – se quejó Avery saliendo tras ellos – yo no luzco como un Weasley

Tras varios minutos de camino, y de haber tomado tres rutas equivocadas, los tres chicos Slytherins surgieron de detrás de un tapete y se encontraron en el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"_Tras el tapete del hada_" dijiste – se quejó Lucius, imitando la voz de Severus – "_yo me sé la ruta_" dijiste – agregó en el mismo tono de voz, al tiempo que se quitaba algunas telarañas de su, ahora negra y corta, cabellera.

¡Oh, ya cállate!!! – Lo interrumpió Severus, frunciendo el ceño y sacudiéndose restos de polvo de las rodillas y el pecho – estamos aquí ¿o no? Y además estamos vivos.

Con la justa – terció Avery, sobándose el dolorido hombro – esa gárgola casi nos mata.

Pero no nos mató – se defendió Snape, sobándose una rodilla y volviendo a enderezarse – además, ninguna gárgola así de agresiva debería estar en una escuela.

Ningún alumno de esta escuela debe de ir a esa parte del castillo, está prohibido, y ahora, gracias a ti, sabemos porque – exclamó Lucius.

¡Oh, dejen de quejarse!! – Bramó Snape, deteniéndose finalmente frente al retrato de la dama gorda vestida de rosa, que ahora sabían, era la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor – _"pisada de Threstal" – _exclamó luego mirado al retrato, que los miraba a los tres con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y expresión pensativa.

A ustedes tres no los había visto antes – exclamó la dama gorda, cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho y subiendo su otra mano hasta su barbilla – no, definitivamente no creo haberlos visto antes.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron breves miradas, y fue Lucius quien habló primero.

¡Oh vamos!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Conocemos la sala común y sabemos la contraseña ¿o no? Somos todos unos Gryffindors.

¿Cómo puedes habernos olvidado? ¡A nosotros que te apreciamos tanto!!!! – Agregó Avery con voz dramática, y llevando su brazo hasta su frente en un gesto de teatral pena.

Te dimos la contraseña y tenemos algo de prisa, así que si eres tan amable – exclamó Snape con voz ligeramente impaciente.

La dama gorda se encogió de hombros, y se hizo a un lado revelando la entrada a la sala común de los leones. Reprimiendo sonrisas de triunfo, los tres Slytherins atravesaron la entrada, que se volvió a ocultar tras ellos.

Intercambiando nuevas miradas entre ellos, está vez de emoción, los tres chicos empezaron a cruzar la sala hasta la escalera por la que subía un niño de unos 13 años. En la sala común habían bastantes personas ya, pero nadie pareció prestar mucha atención a los tres recién llegados, todos los presentes, estaban conversando estrepitosamente, jugando ruidosas partidas de ajedrez mágico, o snap explosivo, unos pocos presentes, hacían tareas en las mesas junto a las ventanas, pero esos pocos estaban igual de distraídos en sus deberes, como los demás en lo sea que estuvieran haciendo.

¡Vaya caos!!! – Comentó Lucius en voz baja a sus amigos, y con claro desprecio en la voz – ¡son tan burdos!!!

¡Cuanto escándalo!!! – Secundó Avery, en igual tono de voz – ¡qué poca clase!!!

Tiene toda la razón, pero hay que apresurarnos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – exclamó Severus terminando de cruzar la sala y subiendo por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios d los chicos.

Muy cierto – exclamaron los otros dos chicos, caminando tras él.

Los tres Slytherins subieron la escalera por la que había subido el niño hacía sólo unos instantes. Pronto Severus desaparecía por el pasillo, seguido de Lucius. Tras Malfoy iba Avery, quien lanzó una mirada de despreció hacia la sala común rebosante de Gryffindors, y agitó la cabeza con reprobación, antes de apurar ligeramente el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Dentro del pasillo, no muy lejos de él, divisó a los dos Slytherins disfrazados; estaban de pie a punto de abrir una puerta con el número 6 brillando dorado a la altura de los ojos.

Chicos ¿lo encontraron? – Exclamó Avery acercándose por el pasillo.

No, el número seis es sólo para despistar – siseó Snape, con voz cargada de sarcasmo – deja ya de hacer preguntas idiotas, y ven aquí.

¡Hay, ya!!! ¡Qué carácter!!! – Murmuró Avery alzando ambas manos y acercándose a los dos muchachos.

Cuando Avery ya estaba de pie tras Lucius, Snape les dio la señal de guardar silencio, y lanzando un hechizo silenciador para evitar cualquier ruido, abrió lentamente la puerta, pero sólo lo suficiente para poder asomarse hacia dentro.

No hay nadie – exclamó Snape girándose hacia sus amigos y abriendo completamente la puerta.

Los tres chicos entraron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, y pronto se encontraban lanzando miradas de disgusto a su alrededor.

¡Por Merlín!!! ¡Cuánto dorado!!! ¡Y cuanto Rojo!!! – Exclamó Lucius – creo que voy a morir del asco.

Vaya, cuantos productos para el cabello necesitan esos – exclamó la voz de Avery, que en esos momentos cerraba el cajón superior de una de las mesitas de noche.

Supongo que cuando no tienes cerebro, lo más importante de tu cabeza para a ser el cabello – comentó Snape con voz burlona y despectiva a la vez – pero ya dejémonos de estás bobadas y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer.

Tienes toda la razón – exclamó Avery cerrando el cajón – Severus ¿Me recuerdas que vinimos a hacer? Por favor – agregó luego de un momento y sonriendo con ligera vergüenza.

Severus se palmeó suavemente la frente al tiempo que Lucius bufaba con impaciencia.

Si serás idiota... – siseó Severus con resignación y agitando la cabeza brevemente antes de voltear a ver a Avery – cuantas veces he de repetir que estamos buscando nuestras cosas.

¿Las que nos robaron esos idiotas? – Preguntó Avery.

No, las que les regalamos por sus cumpleaños – exclamó Lucius con sarcasmo e impaciencia – ¡por supuesto qué las que nos robaron!!! – Bramó después – ¿puedes creerlo? – preguntó luego mirando a Severus.

No, no puedo; pero es tu novio, no el mío – exclamó Snape reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa burlona.

El pálido rostro de Lucius tomó un color sonrosado, justo antes de que su dueño lanzara una mirada de enojo a su amigo; mirada de enojo que era compartida por Avery, quien también se había sonrojado por el comentario de Severus.

Él no es mi novio – exclamaron ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo; y Severus sin poder reprimirse más, estalló en carcajadas que había estado aguantando desde que diera a sus amigos el antídoto del filtro.

Todo es culpa de estos cuatro; y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Severus – argumentó Lucius tratando de recuperar su aspecto de fría serenidad. Avery un poco más lejos, se limitó a asentir con energía.

Lo siento, no me pude contener – río Severus.

Puedes concentrarte, por favor – demandó Lucius – quiero encontrar esa caja; y yo supongo que tú querrás encontrar tu caja secreta también.

Tienes razón – exclamó Severus – pero por tu caja secreta, no te preocupes, la recuperé está tarde, está bien guardada en tu baúl – agregó Snape, lanzando a su amigo una mirada significativa, que acababa de ponerse pálido de golpe – y por cierto, eso me recuerda que tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente después.

Avery les lanzaba a ambos miradas de curiosidad, pero como ambos se negaron a responder a sus preguntas y se pusieron a revisar la habitación, él se tuvo que resignar y empezó a revisar la habitación a su vez.

Cerca de quince minutos después, los Slytherins salían de la sala común de Gryffindor con los ánimos divididos. Avery tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro por haber encontrado y escondido sus discos muggles antes de que Lucius o Severus los hubieran visto siquiera. Lucius, relativamente tranquilo porque su secreto estaba en manos de un amigo, pero para nada sonriente ya que aunque amigo, aún así sabía su secreto. Y Severus con una expresión de muy pocos amigos, ya que no había encontrado ni las luces de sus cosas, y porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no habían conseguido abrir los fondos falsos de los baúles de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter; que muy probablemente era donde tenían guardadas sus cosas.

¡Oh, vamos Sev!!! Ya tenemos la contraseña, podemos volver en otra ocasión y seguir intentando, te aseguro que recuperaremos esa caja – exclamó Lucius tranquilizador, mientras retiraba el último hechizo y recuperaba su cabellera plateada.

Sí, Severus – exclamó alegremente Avery, quien ya había recuperado su apariencia natural, al igual que Severus – no tienes de que preocuparte. Y ahora que hemos vuelto a ser nosotros, volvamos a nuestra sala común; ya es tarde, tengo algo de sueño.

Severus aún permanecía serio, pero se encogió de hombros como temporalmente resignado y siguió a sus amigos fuera del baño de chicos, en donde habían entrado para recuperar sus apariencias normales.

No habían avanzado ni dos metros por el pasillo que conducía al vestíbulo, cuando salidos de detrás de un tapiz aparecieron los causantes de su mal humor. Tres de los cuatro muchachos Gryffindor reían divertidos y empujabas juguetonamente al cuarto de ellos.

No sean idiotas – exclamó Remus empujando a su vez a Sirius y Peter, que eran los más cercanos a él – no vayan a empeâ€ – Remus se detuvo sin terminar su frase, porque sus ojos acababan de posarse sobre el trío de Slytherins parados a no muy corta distancia de ellos – chicos, miren – exclama señalando con la barbilla en dirección de los Slytherins.

Los otros tres muchos voltean hacía donde Remus indica y se encuentran también frente a frente con Severus, Malfoy y Avery; que tampoco parecen muy felices de verlos a ellos.

Lucy, que sorpresa; ¿no deberían estar, tú y Avery besuqueándose en algún armario? – Preguntó Sirius con voz burlona.

Voy a matarte Black – exclamó Malfoy sacando su varita al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el primo de su novia con gesto amenazador.

Muérete Black – bramó Avery a su vez, al tiempo que se adelantaba y sacaba su varita de su bolsillo.

Uno de los discos en miniatura escapó del bolsillo de Avery junto con la varita, rebotando en el zapato del Slytherin y rodando hasta quedar a los pies de Peter que lo recogió del suelo.

¡Hey, es uno de los discos infantiles de Avery!!! – Exclamó Peter con sorpresa – de los que estaban en mi baúl.

¡Se metieron a nuestro cuarto!!! – Bramaron James, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

Ustedes se metieron al nuestro primero – bramó Severus.

Tú robaste la carta de Remus – gritó James a su vez.

¿Carta, que carta? – exclamó Avery mirando con curiosidad a Snape.

¡CONCÉNTRATE!!! – Gritó Severus lanzando una corta mirada de enojo a su amigo antes de regresar su atención hacia los cuatro Gryffindors de enfrente – donde tienen mis cosas pedazos de imbéciles.

No pensamos darte nada – exclamó James sacando su varita – _expelliarmus _– gritó agitando su varita.

El hechizo golpeó en el pecho a Snape, que salió despedido hacia atrás, y se estrelló contra el muro detrás de él. A pesar del dolor que significaba estrellarse contra un muro de piedra, el principal pensamiento en la mente de Snape fue que la estúpida foto seguía en su bolsillo y acababa de deslizarse hacia fuera.

_Expelliarmus_ – bramó Lucius repentinamente apuntando a Sirius.

_Expelliarmus_ – gritó Sirius al mismo tiempo que Lucius, ambos hechizos golpearon las varitas que volaron lejos de sus respectivos dueños.

Ambos muchachos se miraron un momento y luego miraron sus varitas, antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro, y empezar a pelear a puño limpio.

Yo te ayudo Lucius – exclamó Avery, adelantándose a su vez y sacando su varita de su bolsillo.

Que tierno, quiere defender a su novio – exclamaron Remus y Peter con voz de burla.

Avery se limitó a lanzar un hechizo que golpeó a Peter en la cabeza y lo lanzó a través del tapiz y de regreso al pasaje secreto del que ya no salió. Remus lanzó a Avery una mirada de indignación y atacó a su vez.

Severus se incorporó parcialmente y se estiró hacia el lado opuesto a donde había caído su varita, tratando de alcanzar fotografía que se había desenrollado al caer. James puso cara de extrañeza y sin perder tiempo dio un par de pasos hacia Snape y pateó hacia atrás la carta para sacarla del alcancé del Slytherin antes de recogerla.

Suelta eso – exclamó Snape levantándose del suelo y avanzando hacia James.

Vaya, cuanto interés en que no veamos eso – exclamó Remus dejando al ahora inconsciente Avery y acercándose a James.

Muy cierto, tanto misterio ya me dio curiosidad – exclamó Sirius acercándose a su vez, y limpiando la sangre que caía de la comisura de su labio. A su espalda Malfoy quedaba semi apoyado en el muro, y también inconsciente.

James terminó de desenrollar la fotografía, y observaba con asombro la imagen frente a sus ojos. A ambos lados de James, y observando por encima de sus brazos estaban Sirius y Remus que observaban igual de asombrados la reproducción fotográfica de la bendita carta destruida hacía unas pocas horas.

Tú pequeña lagartija – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, alzando las cabezas y lanzando miradas furiosas al Slytherin.

Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti – bramó Sirius.

Planeabas recuperar tus estúpidas cartas de amor, y aún así delatarme ¿no es cierto? – exclamó Remus.

¿Cartas de amor? ¿Ese es tu secreto cartas de amor? – Preguntaron las voces de Malfoy y Avery de pronto; ambos Slytherins se ponían de pie en ese momento, uno con algo más de dificultad que el otro.

Vaya momento para recuperar el conocimiento – murmuró Severus para sí mismo – concéntrense ¿quieren? – gritó luego a sus amigos que ahora estaban a su lado.

¡Voy a matarte lagartija del demonio!!!! – Bramó Remus preparándose para atacar nuevamente, los tres Slytherin, al igual que Sirius y James se preparaban también cuando una severa voz femenina interrumpió la naciente pelea.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Los seis muchachos cerraron los ojos, James no perdió mucho tiempo para enrollar de nuevo la fotografía.

Es lo que yo quisiera saber Minerva – exclamó la voz del director de Hogwarts.

Los seis alumnos dejaron caer las cabezas brevemente con gesto derrotado, antes de alzar la vista y encarar al director y la jefa de Gryffindor. James arrugó la foto y la guardo en su bolsillo el cual tocó luego con su varita. La fotografía había desaparecido; James lanzó una breve mirada de triunfo a Snape.

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Se puede saber porque se estaban peleando esta vez jóvenes? – Preguntó Dumbledore mirando por turnos a cada uno de los seis.

Nada importante profesor, lo sentimos; no volverá a pasar – exclamó James cuya mirada aún seguía en Snape.

Severus bajó la mirada durante un segundo antes de dirigirla al director de la escuela.

Lupin tiene relaciones con la profesora Atwood, se lo iba a contar, ellos no querían. Por eso peleábamos – exclamó de pronto Severus, lazando luego de decirlo, una mirada triunfante hacia tres muy asombrados Gryffindors.

Señor Lupin, venga conmigo. Minerva encárgate del resto – exclamó el director seriamente antes de dar media vuelta y emprender el camino a su despacho, con un muy pálido Remus siguiendo sus pasos.

Dumbledore bebió un sorbo de la taza de café que acababa de servirse y luego de apoyar su frente en su puño brevemente, alzó la mirada y la poso en el también silencioso Remus.

Muy bien, señor Lupin; ¿qué tiene que decir con respecto a la acusación del señor Snape? – Preguntó Dumbledore mientras observaba atentamente cada gesto y movimiento del chico frente a él – vamos muchacho, responde; ¿es cierto todo eso?

Remus levantó un poco la cabeza y observó al director a través de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos.

Pues... yo... – tartamudeo Remus antes de volver a callar y bajar la vista, aunque no la cabeza, que aun estaba semi erguida, y le permitía lanzar miradas veloces al director.

Señor Lupin, quítese ese el cabello de la cara, y levante bien la cabeza – Remus hizo lo que el director le pedía y clavó su mirada dorada en la azul del profesor Dumbledore – mucho mejor, ahora respóndame ¿es cierto o no?

Remus asintió antes de conseguir responder vocalmente.

Sí profesor, es cierto – dijo lentamente – pero por favor no permita que le hagan nada – exclamó luego, esta vez con voz rápida y tono de ruego – no la despida, expúlseme, pero por favor no permita que esto se sepa, dañaría mucho su reputación.

Le importa mucho la señorita Atwood ¿no es cierto?

Sí señor; ella es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero ser el culpable de arruinar su vida – exclamó Remus volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Dumbledore suspiró con cansancio y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su mano antes de volver a hablar.

Es mi deber informar a sus padres de este asunto señor Lupin – exclamó después de un momento.

¡Oh!!! – exclamó Remus en una especie de gemido estrangulado – ¿es completamente necesario? – Preguntó en un chillido temerosos, mirando al director que tan solo asintió como respuesta – ¡rayos!! ¿Sabe? Creo que ahora si le aceptaré ese té, puede que sea mi última cena – agregó luego con la misma voz parecida a un chillido – papá me va a matar.

El director rió brevemente y levantándose de su escritorio palmeó la cabeza castaña de Remus, en su camino hacia la chimenea.

Valor señor Lupin – exclamó Dumbledore con una nota divertida en su voz – trataré de evitar que su padre lo asesine ¿le parece bien?

Sí, supongo – exclamó Remus – y ya que estará en eso de salvar vidas, vea si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que mamá se muera de un infarto. Ella cree que aún no he besado a nadie, esto de seguro la mata.

El profesor Dumbledore rió divertido antes de volver a palmear la cabeza de Remus.

Haré lo que pueda señor Lupin. Espéreme aquí mismo, señor Lupin; no demoraré.

Dumbledore se paró frente a la chimenea y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu de un platillo encima de la chimenea. El fuego se volvió verde y creció hasta tener el tamaño del director, que entró al fuego.

A la residencia Lupin – exclamó claramente y al instante había desaparecido.

Sirius y James salieron del despacho de la profesora McGonagall junto con Peter, quien se había despertado en el momento menos oportuno, y había acabado siendo incluido en el castigo junto con sus amigos. Snape, Mlafoy y Avery habían sido entregados por la profesora de transformaciones al jefe de la casa Slytherin, y sería el profesor Carlyle el encargado de determinar sus castigos.

¿Creen que Dumbledore expulse a Remus? – Preguntó Peter, a quien Sirius y James acababan de contar lo sucedido antes de que él recuperara la consciencia.

No lo sé, Dumbledore es buena gente, con algo de suerte no lo expulsará – exclamó Sirius – pero me temo que el destino de la señorita Atwood dependerá de los padres de Remus.

Pobre señorita Atwood, a la mamá de Remus no le hará gracia saber que una maestra corrompió a su bebé – exclamó James.

Estúpido Snivellus – bramó Sirius enterrando las manos en los bolsillos y frunciendo el ceño – como expulsen a Remus lo voy a matar.

Lo vamos a matar, Sirius. Si expulsan a Remus, todos lo mataremos – exclamó James.

Espero que el señor Lupin no mate a Remus – exclamó Peter – y ya que estoy en eso, espero que la señora Lupin no se muera del susto.

¡Yo te mato!!!!! – Gritó Darius Lupin al tiempo que se paraba de la silla frente al escritorio del director y perseguía a su hijo por toda la oficina.

No, papá; no me mates – gritaba Remus sin dejar de escapar de su furibundo padre – profesor Dumbledore, no deje que me asesine.

En un minuto te ayudo – exclamó el director sin despegar su atención la señora Lupin – señora Lupin, despierte señora – siguió exclamando Dumbledore al tiempo que daba suaves golpes en la mano de la inconsciente mamá de Remus.

Finalmente la señora Lupin abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre la silla en la que Dumbledore la había vuelto a sentar, luego de que cayera al suelo desmayada.

¡Yo te mato!!!!! – Gritó de pronto al señora Lupin, parándose de la silla y saliendo en persecución de su hijo.

Muy bien, eso no lo vi venir – exclamó Remus tratando ahora de esquivar tanto a su padre como a su madre.

Señores Lupin, matar al chico no soluciona nada – dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila, y acercándose hacia donde el señor y la señora Lupin tenían acorralado a su hijo – vamos sentémonos nuevamente, y hablemos de esto con tranquilidad. Exclamó Dumbledore apoyando las manos en los hombros del señor y la señora Lupin para guiarlos de regreso a las sillas.

Sí, escuchen al profesor. Matarme no soluciona nada – rogó Remus – mamá, no puedes asesinarme, soy yo, tu bebé ¿recuerdas?

La señora Lupin suspiró y con cansancio se dejó guiar de regreso a la silla, sobre la que se desplomó. Darius Lupin también se había dejado guiar hasta la silla, desde donde observaba a su hijo con expresión colérica.

Así está mejor – exclamó Dumbledore – Remus, siéntate tu también.

Si no le molesta preferiría quedarme aquí – exclamó Remus observando con desconfianza a sus padres.

Bueno, como gustes – exclamó el director encogiéndose de hombros.

Hay Remus, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – Gimió la señora Lupin pasándose una mano por la frente, con gesto dramático – no podías conseguirte una novia de tu edad, ¿tenía específicamente que ser maestra tuya? – Agregó luego con enojo – Profesor Dumbledore, quiero a esa mujer fuera de esta escuela.

Sí profesor Dumbledore, esa mujer debe irse – acordó el señor Lupin mirando nuevamente al director.

Pero... – empezó Remus, pero Dumbledore alzó una mano hacia él, pidiéndole silencio.

Señor y señora Lupin, me gustaría que reconsideraran

No señor director, no hay nada de reconsiderar. Aceptaremos no presentar cargos, pero no puede quedarse sin castigo. Esa mujer debe irse – exclamó el señor Lupin.

El profesor Dumbledore lanzó una breve mirada a Remus y suspirando brevemente asintió como muestra de que aceptaba las condiciones.

No pueden a despedir a Chacel, no es como si yo no supiera lo que hacía – exclamó Remus acercándose a sus padres.

Preocúpate por ti mismo, jovencito. Estarás castigado por el resto de tu vida – exclamó Darius Lupin lanzando a su hijo una mirada de advertencia.

Oh, sí – dijo a su vez la mamá de Remus – no más mesadas, no más salidas, no volverás a usar la chimenea, y olvídate que existe el mundo fuera de la casa estás vacaciones. Estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso.

Remus bajó la cabeza y suspiró derrotado.

Remus, vuelve a tu sala común ahora. No serás expulsado, pero se te impondrá un castigo del que ya hablaremos mañana temprano, por el momento es momento qu te vayas a dormir – exclamó Dumbledore.

Está bien profesor. Buenas noches – se despidió Remus, antes de salir de la oficina del director sin despedirse de sus padres.

Remus entró en la habitación de sexto con la cabeza gacha y el ánimo por los suelos, con cansancio se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella boca abajo. Al instante sus tres amigos corrieron hacia él, y empezaron a preguntar que había sucedido.

Vamos, Rem; habla, ¿no te expulsaron, verdad? – Insistió Sirius, una vez más; hasta ahora Remus se había sentado y los encaraba pero no había abierto la boca.

Remus Lupin, ¿te expulsaron o no? – Preguntó James tronando los dedos en la cara de su amigo.

Remus lo miró y agitó la cabeza en señal de negativa. Sus tres amigos respiraron con alivio.

Entonces ¿por qué tienes esa cara? – Preguntó Peter luego de un momento de silencio.

Despedirán a Chacel. Mis papás aceptaron no presentar cargos, pero exigieron que la despidieran. ¡Merlín, todo es mi culpa!!!

Oh, rayos. Pobre señorita Atwood – exclamó Peter.

Tengo que hablar con ella – exclamó Remus poniéndose de pie.

Remus, mañana hablaras con ella, en estos momentos debe estar en la oficina de Dumbledore – exclamó James poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, que se detuvo y bajó la cabeza.

Sí, Rem; por el momento es mejor que te eches a dormir, mañana la buscas y conversas con ella tranquilamente – agregó Sirius apoyando él también, una mano en el otro hombro de su amigo.

Remus suspiró y sentándose en la cama nuevamente se inclinó y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

Tienen razón, mañana hablaré con ella – exclamó – creo que me daré un baño y me meteré a la cama.

Buena idea Rem; ve, date un baño y relájate un poco – exclamó Sirius palmeando el hombro de Remus y yendo hacia su propia cama.

James imitó el gesto de su amigo y después de dar unas palmadas en el hombro de Remus se fue también hacia su cama. Peter tan sólo se fue hacia su cama y sacó su pijama de su baúl.

¡Chacel!!! – Remus corrió para dar el alcance a Chacel, quien había escuchado su voz y se había detenido cerca de las rejas del colegio – Chacel, todo esto es culpa mía, lo siento mucho – exclamó Remus una vez que la hubo alcanzado.

No, bebé; ni una palabra más. No es culpa tuya.

Pero por culpa mía te quedaste sin trabajo. Que vas a hacer ahora.

No te preocupes por mí, Remus. Estaré bien, hay muchas cosas a las que puedo dedicarme; me contactaré con unos amigos y todo estará bien – exclamó Chacel pasando una mano por el cabello de Remus, y sonriendo.

Te voy a extrañar Chacel. Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga.

¡Oh, bebé!!! – Exclamó Chacel dejando en el suelo la maleta que aun cargaba y echando los brazos alrededor de Remus – yo también voy a extrañarte. Pero te escribiré, y te hago prometerme desde este momento que me buscarás en un par de años cuando hayas terminado la escuela y seas un adulto en toda regla. ¿Me lo prometes, verdad?

Sí – exclamó Remus asintiendo.

Muy bien, me voy más tranquila así – exclamó soltándolo finalmente y cogiendo nuevamente su maleta – te escribiré muy pronto nene, lo prometo – agregó luego inclinándose y dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir de los terrenos del castillo hacia la estación de Hogsmeade.

Remus regresó a paso lento hacia el lago, en donde lo estaban esperando sus amigos.

Voy a matar a Snivellus – siseó tumbándose al lado de Peter – Chacel se ha ido, yo tendré detención durante dos meses o más, y eso sin contar mi castigo indefinido en casa y la marea de chismes que ya empezaron por todo este asunto. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien le acierte a la verdad; y todo eso es culpa suya.

Eso es cierto – exclamó Sirius – todo esto fue culpa de Snapy. Pero ya nos vengaremos. Verás que sí.

Aun tenemos las cosas de Snapy, ¿recuerdas Rem? – Agregó James sonriendo a su amigo.

Remus se puso de pie y sonrío malignamente.

Snivellus quiso arruinar mi vida, pues yo haré de la suya un infierno, durante todo lo que le quede de vida escolar – exclamó empezando a caminar hacia el castillo – vengan chicos, me ayudarán a planear mi primera venganza contra esa lagartija grasosa.

Sirius, James y Peter se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y lanzándose miradas emocionadas entre ellos, siguieron a Remus hacia el castillo.

A su alrededor los grupos de gente que descansaba tomaba la retirada de los merodeadores como la señal de que era momento del chisme. Como todas las noticias en Hogwarts, la noticia del despido de la señorita Atwood era para esa mañana del dominio público, y la intervención de Remus y Snape en el asunto, era noticia confirmada, aunque no se sabía aun, cual había sido la participación de ellos en el asunto.

No, yo escuché que Remus y la profesora tenían una especie de negocio de trafico de exámenes o algo así, y que Severus los delató con el director – le contaba una chica Ravenclaw de tercer año a su amiga.

No creo, hubieran expulsado a Remus, y él sigue aquí – rebatió su amiga.

Más allá de donde las dos niñas conversaban, un grupo de niños de primer año discutían sobre el mismo evento.

Ella era una espía del ministerio, créeme lo que te digo, Snape y Lupin la descubrieron, pero Snape tomó todo el crédito, y ahora Lupin está molesto – exclamó un niño Hufflepuff de primer año a su amigo que agitó su cabeza.

No, eso es estúpido – rebatió su amigo.

Te lo digo Sarah, ella y Remus tenían un romance, y Snape lo estaba chantajeando, pero finalmente decidió hablar, y Dumbledore tuvo que despedirla – exclamó una chica que lucía una insignia de prefecta.

No puedo creerlo, te imaginas la cara que habrán puesto los padres de Remus, porque me creas o no, estuvieron aquí anoche.

Increíble, es la noticia más interesante del año. Vamos, tenemos que contárselo a Verenice y Charlotte – exclamó emocionada la prefecta antes de pararse y correr hacia un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw.

Fin.

_****_

_**Epílogo.**_

Los cuatro merodeadores estaban echados en sus camas disfrutando del éxito de su primera venganza contra Snape. Remus estaba además muy feliz porque las bromas sobre Snape y sus canciones de amor habían reemplazado a los chismes y las preguntas embarazosas sobre su relación con Chacel. Además Remus había terminado encontrándole el lado positivo a todo el asunto de la marea de chismes sobre su vida amorosa; muchas chicas encontraban extrañamente atractivo el hecho de que él, siendo un alumno, hubiera mantenido una relación con una maestra. Y pues, esta extraña fascinación había dado a su vida social, un nuevo y muy interesante giro.

Incluso Linn lo había invitado a salir, pero después de su emoción inicial Remus se había dado cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Linn se había ido, él había tenido razón en algo, había sido algo pasajero, y lo más amablemente que pudo la rechazo.

¿Sabes? Lo único malo en este momento, es que mis padres siguen sin mandarme mi mesada. Es difícil tener vida social sin dinero para sacar a las chicas.

No te quejes, de todas las que te invitan, la mitad estarían felices de pasar su cita contigo sentadas en algún lugar privado en la sala común, en los terrenos de Hogwarts o incluso en este cuarto.

Tienes razón, castigado de por vida o no, la vida es buena – exclamó Remus cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza y sonriendo satisfecho.

_**Ahora sí, Fin**_

**Nota de la Autora:** Aleluya, he acabado, lo terminé, lo terminé, creí que este momento no llegaría, con el bloqueo constante y tanto lío; pero llegó, y estoy contenta. Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic que con tantos tropiezos se abrió camino en Y pues si no les gustó el final, no me lo digan, porque no tengo el cerebro para reescribirlo, y si me arruinan el ánimo me vuelve el bloqueo y se quedan sin final para el calendario.

Pero eso sí, espero algún positivo comentario final, lo agradecería mucho, en especial con lo que me costó superar mi bloqueo de escritor. Un beso para todos mis queridos lectores, hayan dejado o no un review.

Ya que acabamos con esto y ustedes saben que ya estoy por acabar también con mis fics "MI REFLEJO EN TUS OJOS DORADOS" y "EL CALENDARIO" (aunque si les soy sincera, Mi reflejo tiene aún para un rato U), quiero hablarles sobre los nuevos fics que subiré una vez acaba con esos dos, y en los que también espero sus reviews.

"Enredos amorosos": Fic ubicado en la época de los merodeadores (U yo siempre con las mismas) que tratará básicamente de las enredadas vidas amorosas de estos chicos locos, de las chicas que en esa ocasión los acompañan y un conocido Slytherin. Les hago un pequeño resumen de la situación: James está enamorado de Lily, Lily es novia de Severus, a Severus le gusta Sirius, Sirius está enamorado de Denisse, Denisse no cree en el amor pero desea a Remus, Remus se muere por Kirstin, Kirstin ama con locura a James, y como ya sabemos James está enamorado de Lily, ¿qué piensan? ¿Les parece interesante la premisa? Pues hagamos esto un poco más interesante, este fic será un fic interactivo, yo empiezo la historia y al final de cada capítulo ustedes, el público, decidirá hacia donde sigue el fic, pues esperaré su colaboración para hacer de él un fic exitoso.

"Vida Alterna": A Remus le dan la oportunidad de volver a vivir su vida sin su mayor obstáculo, él acepta la propuesta y ahora revive su adolescencia sin ser licántropo, pero ¿habrá causado eso algún cambio en su personalidad? ¿Y en sus amigos? Y ¿quién estaría interesado en que Remus Lupin no fuera un licántropo? ¿Y por qué? Pues léanlo ustedes mismos en este fic que promete ser un enredo y una locura total, mi primer fic de aventura, capítulos cortos y los mismos personajes en situaciones distintas. ¿Puede un pequeño detalle cambiarlo todo?

Me gusta pensar en estos dos primeros fics (que junto con el 4 será de inmediata aparición) como mi pequeña dupla merodeadora, una especie de fiesta de despedida para ellos, porque planeo dejarlos en paz por algún tiempo para subir otros fics que tengo planeados. Los dos tienen argumentos completamente distintos entre sí, como se pueden dar cuenta, uno es una locura total e inverosímil que transcurre en una realidad paralela en donde Remus no es lobito (Vida alterna), y el otro es un enredo total del tipo septahedro amoroso, un todos contra todos en estilo "el público decide" (Enredos amorosos). Ahora sí, los dejo con el resto de mis previews:

"Epílogos": Una serie de epílogos que serán subidos en forma numerada, vale decir: epílogo uno, epílogo dos, etc. y como historias individuales, pero que nos darán breves vistazos a lo que fue de algunos personajes de "El Calendario" no recomendado para aquellos que creen en "y vivieron felices para siempre"

"Mi Cancionero": La inauguración de mi cancionero, el lugar en donde subiré todos los songfics que se me puedan ocurrir.

Bueno, estos son los estrenos de la próxima temporada, el último de todos deberá ser esperado algún tiempo más que los otros porque aún no termino de escribir mi canción estreno, a pesar de eso todos los fics deben ser esperados para muy pronto en las pantallas de monitor más cercanas.

Bye y miles de besitos, se despide de ustedes y por última vez en este fic:

Lorien Lupin

Administradora adjunta de

"La Legión de las Lupinas"

Y "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"

Y administradora de "Fanfictions para todos los gustos" (nombre de foro sujeto a posible cambio) dense un salto por ahí y déjenme sus fics, ayúdennos a inaugurar pronto el foro.

P.D. Para aquellas amigas mías a quienes comenté sobre otros dos fics sobre los merodeadores llamados "La última fiesta de verano", "Rumores" y "Vanidad", y que incluso leyeron la mitad del primer capítulo de "Vanidad" y el primer capítulo de "Rumores"; pues bien, esos fics tardaran un poco más en subir a la web. Subiran después de esta tanda de fics, junto con un fic de Dumbi, uno más de Sakura, y mi primer fic protagonizado por Harry.

Bueno aclarado eso me despido. Besitos a todos. Nos leemos luego.

Lorien Lupin.

Administradora adjunta de

"La Legión de las Lupinas"

Orgullosa Miembro de

"La Orden Siriusana"

Y co-administradora de 

"Fiction World" página dedicada a fics fanarts y fanáticos en general

aún en construcción

(nombre de la página sujeto a cambio)


End file.
